


dog eyes

by HolographicBunny



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, M/M, Meet-Cute, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Has a Dog, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Boys, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicBunny/pseuds/HolographicBunny
Summary: Eddie and his daughter Lilly are christmas shopping. Of course Lilly spots the cutest little dog in the whole shopping center and makes friends with it instantly. When Eddie sees the owner of the dog, he knows he´s fucked.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 48
Kudos: 83





	1. Nice to meet you!

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this started as a one-shot but quickly got out of hand.  
> English is not my first language, so please be kind.

Eddie had thought it would get better with the years. Christmas would become easier, less stressful. He had underestimated his daughter. Even though Lilly no longer had to have every doll and absurdly pink plastic thing in the shop, she clearly had her father's stubbornness, Eddie now realised. Her latest obsession was small dogs. Not that she just wanted to look at them and maybe pet them, no, she wanted non-fiction books about them, wanted to know what breeds there were so she could lecture her father about them every chance she got.

Still, Eddie loved her dearly, even though his nerves were already fraying that afternoon from all the Christmas preparations. Lilly clung to his hand, delighted by every twinkling light in the shopping centre and every pine branch hung up, and even if her father wasn't necessarily enthusiastic about the holidays, her enthusiasm was still infectious. You had to hand it to the eleven-year-old with the honey-blonde hair - she knew how to make Eddie's everyday life better. He willingly allowed himself to be pulled into a bookshop where the tables and shelves were so close together that it was hardly possible to turn around in between, at least not when one was already loaded with what felt like twenty bags. Eddie had never understood why these bookstores had become more like clutter shops. Decorative items and mugs were everywhere, with disgustingly cheerful animal-shaped pencil sharpeners and all sorts of other nonsense in between.  
Lilly loved it. She dragged her father to the non-fiction section, hoping to discover a new book about dogs, and Eddie didn't have the heart to forbid her. Her love of reading was not a bad thing in itself. She knew an incredible amount of things and took great pleasure in sharing her knowledge every minute of the day, with the importance of a child. He willingly handed her a thick book that was too high for her on the shelf and while she leafed through it, he sat down on one of the tiny leather stools. It felt good to unload the bags for a moment and he sighed, stretching his limbs.

Lilly was busy for the next quarter of an hour at least. He pulled out his phone and went through the shopping list. They had almost done it for today. Just a few more candles and tinsel and they were done. Eddie went through his emails briefly when he heard a familiar squeak and looked up in alarm.  
His daughter had abandoned the book to enthusiastically pet a small, impossibly fluffy dog who was enthusiastically jumping up at her and trying to lick her face. Correction, now he was licking her face and Eddie jumped up to stop the little bacteria-infested monster.

"Lilly, don't!" he said with the exhausted severity of an overtired father in his early forties and rushed to her, trying to calm the little dog.  
"It's all right, she asked if she could pet him," the dog's owner placated. Looking up, Eddie recognised a tall man with dark curly hair and horn-rimmed glasses, about his age, who smiled apologetically at him.  
"Well, she should, but I don't like strange dogs licking her face," Eddie replied, realising himself how stressed he sounded. He dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out an individually wrapped wet wipe, plucked it up and wiped Lilly's face.  
"Daddy, that's a Pomeranian!" his daughter declared excitedly. "They're quite friendly and smart!"  
"That's nice, honey," Eddie said without really listening.  
"That's right. Penny can do tricks. Want me to show you one?" the owner said, commanding the dog to pay attention. Eddie paused with his wiping to see the undoubtedly silly trick.  
"Penny... hop!" said the stranger and in response the little dog jumped up amazingly and allowed herself to be caught trustingly. Lilly squealed delighted and Eddie couldn't help but smile.  
"Okay, he's cute," he admitted. 

The strange owner laughed winningly and bent down so Lilly could pet Penny again. "My pride and joy." he said.  
Lilly turned to her father, who had evil on his mind. She had that certain look on her face that usually got her what she wanted. "Papaaa... can we get a dog?"  
Eddie closed his eyes for a moment and groaned. He really didn't have the patience for that today. "Lilly... Baby, we already talked about this," he started, but Lilly would not be appeased.  
"But Dad, I was only ten! Now I'm already eleven and I know everything about dogs! EVERYTHING!" she begged. Eddie pressed his lips together into a thin line and looked helplessly at the stranger who still was holding Penny in his arms.  
"Um... you know, I bet your dad has his hands full right now. Christmas is always a bit stressful for adults because they have so much to do. Maybe you give him a little rest and talk about it again, huh?", the man suggested. Eddie wanted to throw his arms around his neck. And then sleep for a few hours. And maybe play with the man's dark curls.

Lilly pushed her lower lip forward, pouting. "He says that all the time. But I'm already eleven!", she indignantly said. After all, she was talking to the man now.  
"Maybe, but that's exactly why you should understand that it takes a lot of work for your dad to give you a nice Christmas. Be a little patient, huh?" he asked.  
Lilly rolled her eyes, but complied. "If I have to..."  
The stranger eyed Eddie and the girl in turn. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. How about we have a piece of cake and rest a bit, huh? Your daddy looks like he could use a break," he said, smiling at Eddie.  
Eddie felt himself giving in. He was really tired.

"Eddie." he said, extending his hand to the other. The man smiled wider and took it.  
"Richie. And Penny."

Eddie allowed himself to shake a tiny paw before resigning himself to his fate and gathering up the groceries, trotting after his daughter.  
"Christmas, huh?" said Richie sympathetically at his side.  
"Terrible.", Eddie agreed wholeheartedly. "I swear they make it worse every year. You can't take a kid shopping without a discussion ensuing."  
Richie shrugged his shoulders. "Leave it with Mum?" he suggested.  
"Mum was never interested," Eddie returned.  
"Oh." was the contrite response.

Eddie waved it off. "It's all in good fun. I wouldn't give Lilly away anyway. She's my sweetheart." Looking to Richie, the other man grinned at him.  
"You can tell. Enviable." said Richie.  
Eddie didn't know why, but the comment warmed him from the inside. "And yourself? Daughters? Mothers?" he heard himself ask.  
Richie shook his head. "There's just Penny and me," he replied, pressing a kiss to Penny's furry little head. The gesture was cute.  
Eddie didn't quite know what to say in response, so he kept silent. Luckily they had quickly found a small café and Lilly chose a table for them. Penny was seated on the floor and looked up trustingly at Richie, who slipped out of his jacket and settled down on the small bench. Eddie eyed the brightly coloured jumper that appeared underneath critically. Richie followed his gaze and laughed.  
"Perfect, huh?" he said lightly. Eddie rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut. Lilly was still too small to understand what the reindeer were doing in the knitted pattern, but he definitely recognised it.  
Richie laughed and really, that shouldn't make Eddie so calm. 

They ordered cake and coffee, hot chocolate for Lilly and water for Penny.  
Eddie wondered what the hell he was doing. He wasn't usually this reckless with strangers. He blamed it on his exhaustion and half listened to the conversation between Richie and his daughter, who were exchanging facts about dogs. Richie didn't seem to have any problems at all with letting a child's almost inexhaustible energy get the better of him. Eddie studied him as he told stories about Penny and found that he liked not only the dark hair but the prominent jaw, and the blue eyes behind the thick glasses. Damn, when was the last time he had had the opportunity to look at a man up close like that? For a selfish moment, Eddie felt sorry for himself. After his outing, he had had to be there for his daughter immediately. There had been no time for dating, let alone for extended getting to know each other with all that entailed. And even if not all the clichés about the scene were true - a child made things more difficult. A lot of gay men had no idea how to deal with an eleven-year-old and disappeared faster than Eddie would have liked.

Richie laughed at something Lilly said and Eddie wondered how he could discreetly inquire about Richie's sexual orientation. He jolted out of his thoughts when Lilly put her foot in her mouth.  
"Dad thinks I don't notice, but I think he'd like a friend. A boyfriend, that is. To snog and stuff." she said in a conspiratorial tone to Richie, who then grinned and gave Eddie an appraising look.  
"Is that so?" he teased good-naturedly.  
"Lilly, that really has no place here," Eddie scolded, blushing. He gave Richie an embarrassed look, but contrary to his expectation, he grinned as if he had just made an interesting discovery.  
"I think she just wants her daddy to be okay," Richie said soothingly.

"Not embarrassing daddy would be a start," Eddie muttered, but his tone was no longer quite so angry.  
Lilly eyed her father and gnawed on her lip. "Dad, you need someone too," she said softly. "To cuddle and stuff."  
Eddie sighed and reached across the table to gently brush his daughter's hair behind her ear. "It's okay, monster... I know what you mean. You just can't force that kind of thing, you know?" he said indulgently.  
"Don't force it, but sometimes opportunities arise," Richie spoke up.  
Eddie looked up, a little doubtful. He couldn't remember the last time an opportunity had presented itself. They ate their cake and chatted until they had to leave again.  
Lilly said a heartfelt goodbye to Penny, cuddling the little dog devotedly. This gave Richie a moment to take his chance.  
"Okay... if daddy is looking for someone to cuddle.... maybe he might get in touch with me." he said, shoving a piece of paper with his mobile number into Eddie's hand.  
Eddie stared at the piece of paper. "Oh." he made as the penny dropped. He looked up at Richie. "Then you're...?"  
Richie grinned. "Absolutely."

For a long moment they just looked at each other until Richie sighed. "You've got worse puppy dog eyes than Penny, and that's saying something," he stated, laughing when Eddie blushed in response.  
Because the afternoon was crazy enough as it was and Eddie was feeling brave at that moment, he decided to go all out.  
"What do you have planned for Christmas Eve?" he asked.  
"You mean aside from microwave dinners and Netflix? Nothing," Richie replied truthfully. "Penny gets to open her presents and then we snuggle on the sofa."  
"Okay... if you're up for a change, you could join us," Eddie offered. "If you have time, of course," he added quickly. He noticed that Lilly had gone quiet and gave her a sidelong glance. The girl eyed the two men with growing enthusiasm.  
"We... we can still work out the details. I've got your number now," Eddie muttered.

Richie grinned impossibly wide at him. "Sounds like a plan to me. And believe me, I'll get back to you on that invitation."  
Now it was Eddie's turn to grin, hopefully.  
"Are you guys on a date?" mewed Lilly.  
Eddie rolled his eyes. "No, monster. I invited Richie over to our place."  
"Yeah?! Oh, can he bring Penny then?"  
Richie laughed. "Well, of course I'll bring Penny. You can walk her then."  
Lilly squealed happily and Eddie smiled. "All right... we have to go now before the shops close," he said, not without regret.  
"Okay. Then... check in, will you?" said Richie, tugging tentatively at Eddie's sleeve as if he couldn't bring himself to let him go.  
Because Eddie wanted to make sure Richie didn't think he was blowing him off, he went up on his tiptoes and dabbed a tiny kiss on the man's cheek. He felt his face burn as he turned on his heel and took Lilly by the hand, ignoring her meaningful grin.  
Richie watched them go, a broad smile on his face. "What do you think, Penny...? Lucky guess?" he asked the Pomeranian at his feet.  
Penny let out an approving snort.

______________

Eddie was already waking up nervously. If he was honest, he had already gone to bed restless the night before. This was not because it was Christmas, at least not only. Rather, it was the upcoming visit from Richie that made him headless. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the man's wide grin, the blue eyes behind the thick glasses, and he realised that he was hoping for more. That he wanted more than a superficial exchange of pleasantries. He thought of the chaste kiss he had dared, about how hopeful Richie had sounded when he had handed him his phone number.  
Perhaps it was naïve to think further, but it was hard to ingnore how much Richie's face had burned into his memory. Eddie sighed heavily and felt a little sorry for himself. It was almost shameful how out of practice he had become when it came to interpersonal relationships and worse, potential lovers. 

He gave himself a jolt and picked up his mobile. He had already saved Richie's number, right as they got back into the car on the day of their meeting, but so far he hadn't texted him. Simply because he didn't know how the hell to start the conversation. Now was the time, though, if he didn't want to give the other the impression that he was blowing him off.  
He chewed his lip as he thought about what he could write.

Eddie: Hi! I wanted to ask you when you're free to come over today? Eddie

He frowned, thought about it and then rephrased the message.

Eddie: Good morning! What's the best time for you today? Eddie

Before he could change his mind again, he sent the message and got up, forcing himself to go to the bathroom and start the day. A thorough shower later, he went into the kitchen where Lilly was already sitting at the table, busy with her colouring book. She looked up when she noticed her father and hurried to slide off the chair to run to him and hug his legs. 

"Good morning, Dad!" she greeted him effusively and Eddie felt the tiredness fall away from him. It was a secret weapon all little children seemed to have in them. He stooped to pick her up, even though his back protested weakly.  
"Good morning, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled when she giggled. "Are you hungry?"  
Lilly nodded. "Can we make pancakes?" she asked.  
"Of course. Do you want to help me?"  
You bet Lilly did.

They made pancakes, topped them with sliced fruit and honey and ate until they were full. Eddie knew Lilly was very excited but was doing her best not to stress her father. That was one quality he admired in her, her sensitivity. Even though she had inherited her father's stubbornness, she was able to interpret even small signs.  
"Are you looking forward to our visit?" asked Eddie with a smile as they put the dishes into the dishwasher together.  
"Very much! Are you sure Penny will come too?" asked Lilly.  
"Definitely. You can put a bowl of water out for her, huh?" suggested Eddie.  
Lilly grinned up at him. "I'll do that. Are you looking forward to seeing Richie?"  
Eddie felt his ears grow warm. "I guess so," he said, avoiding her gaze.

Of course he was looking forward to seeing Richie. Heavens, Richie was the only male in the last five years who hadn't run screaming from him as soon as the subject of children had come up. And if that wasn't enough to make Eddie practically willing to do anything, said man not only had a sense of humour but also unfairly broad shoulders and a grin that was more disarming than Lilly's eyes when she wanted something badly. Eddie barely registered his daughter's announcement to tidy her room and just nodded absentmindedly. His thoughts had just reached Richie's big hands when he remembered that he hadn't received an answer yet.  
In no time at all he ran into the bedroom and grabbed his mobile phone from the bedside table, sat down on the bed and checked for any messages.  
Sure enough, Richie had answered him. He barely breathed as he skimmed the few lines.

Richie: Good morning! I'm free all day! Let me know when to be where! We are looking forward to it! :-))) Richie 

With that, he had sent a photo of him with Penny pressed to the side of his face, wearing a festive red collar. In the picture his hair was even more tousled than usual and he was grinning broadly, almost as if he had just stood up. Eddie gulped as he noticed that Richie appeared not to be wearing a top. Although there was nothing more to be seen than shoulders and forearms, it was enough to give Eddie a medium heart attack.

Eddie: How does 4pm sound? And bring a change of clothes for tomorrow. LG, Eddie

He pressed send and remained seated, tapping his foot restlessly. Then the sign flashed that Richie was online.

Richie: Oh, I get to stay over?! Wow, I didn't know that!  
Eddie snorted a laugh.  
Eddie: Of course. Presents aren't until tomorrow morning, so you'll have to be patient. Only if you want to, of course. I don't want to impose.  
Richie: Are you kidding??? Of course I do! I haven't slept over in forever. Anything I should know? Allergies? Gifts Lilly shouldn't get?  
Eddie thought for a minute.  
Eddie: Cashews are off limits for me. Other than that, everything's fine. But don't get any ideas about giving Lilly a puppy, or I'll have to put you out of the way.  
Richie: XD Got it! Thank you, I'm really happy!  
Eddie smiled.  
Eddie: Likewise. :-)

He added his address and breathed a sigh of relief. All was well. Richie still wanted to come. He grinned and dropped backwards onto the bed, pressing his hands in front of his face. Richie would stay the night with them. Good thing he had already spruced up the little guest room. He had also gotten a present for Richie so as not to embarrass him when they unwrapped the packages under the tree together the next morning. Lilly had insisted on making him a friendship bracelet and putting it in a brightly coloured box. If Richie didn't run away then at the latest, it was proof for Eddie not to let this man go.  
He laid still for a moment to calm his beating heart before struggling back up and doing the rest of the things that needed to be done before Richie arrived.


	2. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn´t expect any comments or kudos at all, so thank you all so much for the love! <3

Lilly proved to be extremely helpful, giving her father a hand here and there and otherwise keeping herself busy. Eddie prepared the meal, planned it perfectly, and then wiped the kitchen table. He still had half an hour before Richie would arrive and decided to use it to freshen up a bit, slip into a new shirt. Maybe he was a little more thorough with his shave that day and a little more critical of his reflection, but who could blame him. If he was going to get a chance, he at least wanted to do his best.  
He was just about to come out of the bathroom when the doorbell rang. Lilly shot out of her room.   
"Are you going, Dad?" she called out.  
"Yes!" shouted Eddie back and went to the door, opening it.

Richie grinned back at him.  
"Hey." he said. "Merry Christmas, Eddie."  
Eddie returned the grin and took a step back to let him in.   
"Merry Christmas, Richie." he said, impulsively deciding not to be obdurate at least this time in his life as he went up on his toes and spread his arms for a hug.  
Richie immediately went for the gesture and a moment later Eddie found himself in a surprisingly satisfying hug. It was probably due to the size of the bespectacled man and the length of his arms, but it felt a bit like being hugged by a big teddy. Nearby, Eddie briefly smelled a whiff of perfume.

"I hope you found your way here all right?" he said when they broke away from each other again.  
"Yes, everything is fine. We're not very far apart, only half an hour," Richie replied and slipped off his shoes, placing them with the others. Penny sniffed the air with interest, but remained artfully seated next to Richie.  
Eddie noticed the small holdall.  
"Want me to show you the guest room first?" he offered.  
"Good idea. I hope I'm not too much trouble," Richie replied.  
"Oh, come on. Come on." Eddie led the way to the guest room, which was just off his bedroom. He flicked on the light.  
Richie entered and looked around. "Oh, this is nice," he commented. Apart from a bed, there was a narrow wardrobe and a chest of drawers. There was a small bedside table next to the bed and a floor lamp on the other side. The bed was freshly made. Richie smelled a faint note of fabric softener and turned to Eddie with a smile.  
"I'm sure I'll sleep well there tonight," he said.

Eddie smiled at him and Richie couldn't help but get his hopes up. Really, those eyes belonged forbidden. He was pulled from his thoughts when something suddenly tugged at his shirt. When he looked down, Lilly was grinning up at him.  
"Hi, Richie!" she chirped and he laughed, placing one of his large hands on her blonde mop of hair and tousling it gently.  
"Hello, little one. Well, have you been a good girl?" he asked.  
"Yes! I helped Daddy with everything!" the girl enthused.  
Richie laughed. "Very nice."  
Lilly looked around, "Did you bring Penny?"  
"Sure did. Do you want to give her some water? I brought her bowl." said Richie, opening the holdall, pulling out a small white bowl and handing it to Lilly, whistling for Penny, who came trotting over immediately.  
Lilly solemnly carried her bowl into the kitchen and the little dog followed at her heels.

Eddie grinned at Richie. "You've created a monster," he reprimanded kindly.  
Richie laughed and winked at him. "Little dogs are like magnets."  
Eddie folded his arms loosely in front of his chest and raised a brow. "Does that help you meet men, too?" he asked challengingly.  
"Absolutely not," Richie replied honestly, laughing. "Are you kidding? A guy with a tiny dog is pretty much the worst cliché and usually drives away all potiential chances of dating."  
"Really? Even with you?" Eddie bit his tongue in his own punishment, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. However, when Richie blushed and sheepishly adjusted his glasses, he thought the picture was worth it.  
"Sorry, I'm just trying to be better with all this.... interpersonal... Stuff.", Eddie tried to explain himself.

Richie laughed and bobbed in place. His ears were still pink.  
"It's okay. I'm not exactly the safest when it comes to these things myself. And honestly, it's been a long time since I've been complimented."  
Eddie laughed sympathetically.  
"Me too," he said.

Richie gave him an incredulous look. "Please... if you don't get compliments, people are just plain blind."  
Eddie gestured with his hands. "As soon as I mention Lilly they run like I've pulled a gun. Like I have a contagious disease or something," he complained.  
Richie clicked his tongue. "They're all idiots. Kids are wonderful. And please, look at you..." He made a vague hand gesture.  
Eddie looked down at himself, a little unsure of what exactly Richie meant.  
"Huh?" he made helplessly.  
Richie made a small noise, somewhere between frustration and exhilaration.  
"Okay... I'm going to be brutally honest now. You have by far the biggest eyes I've ever seen on a man, your cheeks do that thing when you laugh, and you're the perfect size to just pick up and carry around." After that list, Richie puffed.  
Eddie blinked, processing what he had just heard.  
"You mean... Do you mean dimples?" He grinned forcedly to demonstrate his dimples.  
"Yeah, that's it," Richie confirmed. "Jesus... stop that, I can't think straight when you do that," he scolded.  
Eddie couldn't help but laugh. Richie was being so endearingly awkward that it made him forget his own insecurity.  
Richie groaned. "No, don't do that... that's enough, mister, I'm going to check on my dog." He was by now blushing again as he pushed past Eddie who was still laughing and trudging towards the kitchen.  
"I don't take that attitude for granted, I've heard too many nasty things for that," Eddie explained.  
Richie shrugged his shoulders. "They were all idiots then," he said lightly.  
Eddie smiled. "Obviously."

They eyed each other for a moment.  
"Would you like something to drink?" offered Eddie then. "Tea, coffee or something else?"  
"Coffee would be lovely, thank you," Richie agreed.  
Eddie gestured for him to sit down and then set about putting on coffee.  
Richie sat down at the large kitchen table and watched Eddie handle it. It gave him a chance to get a closer look at the shorter man and he found he liked the narrow hips and sinewy build already. If he wasn't mistaken, there were surprisingly muscular legs hidden under the dark grey trousers. Runner's legs, Richie thought fondly, smirking to himself.  
He was jolted out of his thoughts when Eddie turned to him and placed two steaming mugs on the table, along with a pot of milk and sugar. Then he sat down with him.

"So... what do you do?", Eddie opened the conversation.   
Richie took a sip of coffee before answering.  
"Professionally, I write programmes for comedians and scripts here and there. It's quite handy because it allows you to clock in a lot of routines yourself."  
Eddie nodded. "That sounds pretty creative. I, on the other hand, am a risk analyst. Lots of numbers, lots of boring work but it pays well."  
"You're good at organisation, huh?" said Richie.  
"I guess so," Eddie countered.  
Richie smiled. "As a single dad, that's certainly an advantage."  
"It helps. On the other hand, sometimes I worry about being too organised and putting too much emphasis on unimportant things. I don't want to restrict Lilly." Eddie sighed.  
Richie played with his mug.  
"Can I ask what's wrong with the mother?" he then asked cautiously.  
"Sure. Lilly's mother is.... Difficult, to put it nicely. Absolutely obsessed with medication and always thinking Lilly and I have some kind of illness. Not exactly the maternal type. When Lilly came into the world it got worse with her neuroses." Eddie raised his shoulders. "I guess I'm a little too careful about hygiene myself, but not like her. And well, eventually the last bit of feeling was gone and I decided to get a divorce. Luckily I got sole custody pretty quickly."

Richie puffed out his cheeks. "You've really been through something," he noted sympathetically.  
"It wasn't pretty, but it's over and I don't regret it," Eddie said honestly.  
Richie smiled at him. "Very good. Good attitude. You're not completely turned off to women then?" he surmised.  
"Bisexual.", Eddie confirmed.  
"Totally gay on my side," Richie countered.  
They both had to laugh.

"Wonderful. Then we know where we stand now," Richie said with satisfaction. "What else? Hobbies, interests?"  
"Lilly and I like to go to museums. Otherwise, I read when I have time and go for a run almost every morning. Helps me clear my head," Eddie enumerated.  
Richie grinned. Then he had been right.  
"I like to go for a walk, if only because of Penny. Sometimes in the middle of the night when I have writer's block. Other than that, I like to go to the movies and read too. Oh, and board games."  
Eddie smiled. He could just imagine Richie going out with the dog late at night.  
"That sounds good to me. I'd have thought you were more of a clubber, to be honest," he said.  
Richie laughed. "Clubs? Not on your life! I'm far too clumsy for that. Besides, I hate it when you can't have a conversation because the music is too loud," he said.  
Eddie nodded. "Understandable. I stay away from clubs too." He was glad they agreed on that.  
Richie put both hands around his cup. "Um... can I put some presents under the tree later? So, if you have one?" he then said.  
"We do. But you didn't have to, Richie..." interjected Eddie, even though he was touched by the gesture.  
Richie waved it off. "I wanted to, though. Just as a thank you for a sociable Christmas. It really means a lot to me. I'm fine on my own, but at the holidays it's just.... lonely." he explained.  
Eddie understood and nodded. "Okay. Then I'll just say thank you and hope you have a good time with us."  
Richie grinned at him amiably. "I have."

Suddenly Lilly came rushing in, Penny in tow. She grabbed Richie's wrist.  
"Richie, can I show you my room?" she asked, her eyes wide.  
Eddie rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Just flee if you don't feel like it," he advised Richie good-naturedly, laughing when Lilly made an indignant sound in her father's direction.  
So Richie let her lead him up the stairs and into her room. What caught his eye immediately were the masses of books on shelves.

"Wow... you read a lot, huh?" he commented, impressed.  
"Yes! I like books.", Lilly said and sat her guest on a tiny stool so that he had to tighten his legs.  
Richie watched her pull a small box from the shelf and sit down in front of Richie, opening the box ceremoniously.  
"Do you have a favourite colour?" she asked with a serious face.  
"Um... not really. What's your favourite colour then?", Richie replied.  
"Pink. And turquoise.", Lilly said firmly. "Do you like nail polish?"  
Richie frowned. "Yeah...?"  
Lilly pulled a couple of bottles of nail polish out of the box. "Can I paint your nails?" she asked politely.  
"Sure." Richie held his big hands in front of him and surrendered to his fate.

Eddie took care of the food and waited a while. As it was suspiciously quiet, he decided to check on them. Poking his head into Lilly's room, he almost burst out laughing. Lilly was painting Richie's nails while they talked about dogs.  
Richie looked up when he noticed Eddie. "Get in line, I was here first," he said with a grin.  
Eddie laughed. "Like I'm going to get my nails painted..."  
Lilly grumbled. "Richie says it very meter.... motorsexual."  
"Metrosexual.", Richie corrected good-naturedly.  
Eddie rolled his eyes but grinned and sat down next to Richie on the carpet.  
"Metro then, eh?" he teased.

Richie eyed him imperiously. "What can I say? Turquoise suits me."  
Eddie laughed and nudged him with his shoulder.   
"Dad, do you want some?" asked Lilly hopefully.  
Eddie shook his head. "I don't think that would go down well at work, sweetheart," he reasoned.  
Because Lilly looked disappointed, Richie pouted with his lower lip pushed forward.  
"Come on, Daddy... please?" he pleaded.  
Eddie slapped his hands in front of his face at Richie's expression and groaned. "You monster... well fine by me. But just one hand."  
Lilly cheered and Richie winked at her.

Eddie surrendered his left hand to his daughter and she began to paint the nails with purple glitter polish.  
Richie grinned at Eddie. "Looks very good on you," he said.  
Eddie stuck his tongue out at him and Richie wanted to kiss him.  
When their nails were done, they sat to let them dry. Lilly was pleased with her work and announced herself to get juice from the kitchen.  
Eddie sighed when they were alone. "Well... Still that keen on kids?"  
Richie grinned. "Absolutely. Nail polish is great. I wore some all the time in college. I feel really young again."  
"Like you're old...," Eddie commented.  
"Turned forty this year," Richie pointed out. "Young used to be."  
Eddie shook his head. "I'm thirty-nine now and I don't feel old. And neither should you." He eyed the other. "Is it because you're single?" he asked cautiously.  
"I guess so. Never started a family, parents both dead. At least I have Penny." Richie hadn't planned for it to sound sad, but it did.  
"Richie...," Eddie murmured, putting his unlacquered hand on the man's shoulder, shaking him gently. "Don't think like that."  
Richie smiled shyly and eyed his nails. "I try."

Eddie studied his profile, gnawing on his lower lip, then on impulse stroked his fingers through Richie's hair.  
"Have they always been this curly?" he asked with interest.  
Richie nodded without looking at him, swallowing visibly.  
Eddie watched his Adam's apple bounce and swallowed involuntarily himself.  
"Looks good on you," he said quietly, simply because it was true.

Richie's ears were beginning to turn pink.  
"Um... thanks." He turned his head a little and met Eddie's gaze, who smiled in response.  
For a few long seconds they just looked at each other, the tension in the air almost palpable. Eddie felt himself leaning closer, his gaze bouncing between Richie's eyes and mouth.  
Just as Richie made an effort to lean closer too, Lilly burst into the room like a whirlwind.  
"Daddy, I'm hungry!"  
The two men instinctively startled apart.  
"Dinner will be ready in a minute. Why don't you set the table, dear?" said Eddie with feigned composure. Lilly nodded and ran down the stairs.  
When Eddie turned back to his guest, he looked almost guilty. Eddie wanted to comfort him and made an apologetic face, patting Richie's knee.  
"Hungry?"  
Richie answered in the affirmative.


	3. Special gifts

The food was excellent and Richie never tired of praising it. There were steaks with vegetables and rice and somehow Eddie had managed to grill the meat to perfection. Richie turned to Lilly, chewing.  
"Can I borrow your dad to cook for me sometime?"  
Lilly grinned broadly and nodded eagerly.  
Eddie took a sip of water to cover his embarrassment.  
"Don't you cook?" he asked, disregarding the warmth on his face.  
"Oh yes I do. Just not complicated stuff like that. It's hardly worth it for one person. But I make casseroles and spaghetti and stuff," Richie said, cutting himself another piece of steak.  
"Understandable." Eddie took another bite. "Would you cook for us if we came to visit?"  
Richie stopped chewing for a moment, then grinned broadly. "Sure thing. Spaghetti ala Tozier."  
Eddie smiled in turn and they continued with their dinner.

Afterwards, they agreed to play a round of Monopoly, which led to a kid-friendly if intense discussion between Eddie and Richie about the last yellow road. Richie could see how hard Eddie was struggling to keep his expressions child-friendly and he was having the time of his life doing it.  
"Not alright.", Eddie said firmly, pointing accusingly at Richie. "Not. Alright."  
Richie grinned like a schoolboy and winked mischievously at him, while Lilly looked enthusiastically from one to the other.  
Eventually Eddie did win, teasing Richie mercilessly.  
When Lilly got sleepy, her father put her to bed, tucked her in and wished her a good night. He promised her waffles in the morning and pressed a kiss to her forehead, regarded her briefly with a smile and then quietly closed the door behind him.

Back in the living room, Richie was putting the tokens back in the box.  
"Well, is she asleep?" the bespectacled man asked.  
"Like a rock." confirmed Eddie and plopped down on the couch next to Richie, stretching. Penny was under the table, dozing.  
"So... I'll just get the presents, shall I?" Richie got up and went into the guest room, pulling the paper bag of presents out of his holdall.  
Eddie was making tea when his guest returned, knelt in front of the decorated tree and scattered the packages from the bag underneath, mixing them in with the packages already there.  
"Tea?" the shorter one called from the kitchen.  
"Sure!", Richie called back in a muffled voice.  
Eddie brought the tea into the living room, along with a plate of biscuits.  
Satisfied with the distribution of the parcels, Richie pushed himself up from the floor and sat back with Eddie.  
"Well, can you guess what Santa has for you?" he teased.  
"I hope not a sexy reindeer jumper or I'll have to strangle you with it, I'm afraid," Eddie returned amiably.  
Richie grinned and wiggled his brows. "Daring, Eds."  
Eddie grimaced, but couldn't quite hide his smile.  
"What do you think Santa has for you?" he asked back.  
"Oh God, I hope another one of your steaks," Richie groaned.  
Eddie laughed. "Well, you don't need Christmas for that," he said.

Richie grinned at him. "Is that an offer for a date?" he teased.  
Eddie lowered his eyes to his hands but smiled. "Maybe."  
It sounded suspiciously like a yes and the bespectacled man had to pull himself together not to raise his fist in the air triumphantly.  
Under the table Penny stirred and Richie remembered he still had to take her out.  
"I'd have to take the fur monster for a walk," he said therefore, bending down to pat Penny on the head. "You want to come?" he offered.  
Eddie nodded. "Sure thing. A little round in the evening is good for you."  
They got up and slipped into coats and shoes. Penny patiently let them put the leash on her and wagged her tail happily. Eddie locked up behind them and then walked down the street beside Richie.  
It was cold and their breath was visibly floating in front of them. The houses all around were decorated with coloured lights and so the little walk almost became an event. Penny trotted happily in front of them, making a puddle here and there in the snow and always looking up attentively at her master.  
"Wow, this place is really nice," Richie said admiringly.  
"Yeah, it's nice here. Quiet.", Eddie confirmed. "I didn't want too much hustle and bustle around us."  
Richie nodded. "Good choice. The part of town I live in is a little livelier, but still doable. Lots of little bars and shops."  
Eddie could well imagine the tall man in that neighbourhood and smiled. "I bet Penny's the perfect size to get a ride everywhere anyway."

Richie laughed. "Absolutely. A big dog would be difficult." He gave the Pomeranian an affectionate look and Eddie melted a little.  
As wind came up, he flipped up the collar of his coat.  
Richie gave him a look. "You still all right? We'll be done soon. Got pretty cold."  
"All good." said Eddie with a smile, which Richie returned broadly.  
It wasn't long before they turned back. Penny tugged on the leash, obviously eager to get back into the warm. Arriving at the house, Richie gave the dog the command "groom", whereupon Penny daintily wiped her little paws on the runner. Eddie shook his head in wonder and closed the door behind them, slipping out of his coat and shoes and unwinding his scarf.  
Richie noticed his red hands and took them unceremoniously in his.  
Eddie swallowed as Richie's warm paws engulfed his.  
"It's okay." he heard himself say and when he looked up, Richie eyed him guiltily.  
"Not like you're going to freeze to death," the bespectacled man said, massaging Eddie's ice-cold hands a little in his.  
Eddie's face grew hot, his mind unable to deal with the unexpected physical contact.  
Richie laughed apologetically. "I hope that's not weird now...your hands just look so frozen," he said.  
Eddie indicated a shake of his head. "It's not weird." he muttered, looking back up at his counterpart, whose glasses were completely fogged over. He pulled a hand out from between Richie's and carefully removed his glasses, blowing on them.  
Richie blinked at him.  
"How much can you see without them?" asked Eddie.  
"Within two feet quite well." replied Richie and continued to warmly massage Eddie's hand.  
Eddie bit his lip. He took a step forward so he was closer to Richie.  
"Better?" he asked.  
Richie swallowed visibly. "Yep."  
Eddie tried to name the blue in Richie's eyes as he still warmed his hand.  
Then Eddie couldn't hold back any longer. Everything in him urged him to act. So he tiptoed a little to make up for the size difference, his gaze darting back and forth between Richie's eyes and his lips.  
Richie felt his head suddenly go completely blank. Eddie's behaviour was unmistakable and damn it, he wanted this. Before he could overthink the matter, he had already reacted instinctively and accepted Eddie's invitation.  
Eddie held his breath as the other passed the last bit between them and their lips met. Richie's were slightly warmer than his. He registered peripherally that the taller one's hands moved to his waist, holding him gently as they kissed exploratively.  
Eddie sighed into the tenderness and put his arms around Richie's neck to keep his hold. Richie then held him a little tighter around the middle and Eddie felt the searing warmth of the big hands through the fabric, shivering. When was the last time he had enjoyed a kiss so much?

When they separated to catch their breath, Eddie didn't want to let this man go and leaned his forehead against Richie's. Richie let out a small breathless laugh and put a hand to Eddie's face.  
"Eddie..." he murmured tenderly, full of wonder. "I was hoping you'd give me a chance."  
Eddie couldn't help but grab his counterpart by the collar of his jumper and direct him into another kiss, a little more emphatically this time.  
"There's your chance," Eddie murmured against Richie's lips. "Use it well."  
Richie made a noise that sounded almost like a growl, manoeuvred the smaller man backwards until he suddenly had the wall at his back and kissed him again.  
It almost swept Eddie off his feet and it was only good that the wall steadied him.  
Richie kissed with the energy of a new lover, as if he wanted to memorise every detail of Eddie. The smaller man took a deep breath as Richie released him and buried his face in the crook of the other's neck.  
"Okay... Time out or I'll do something stupid," the bespectacled man whispered.  
Eddie became aware that he was still holding the man's visual aid in an unsteady hand. He licked his warmly kissed lips and let out a giggle. His free hand found the back of Richie's head and stroked through the curls there.  
"Yeah, short time out." he agreed with him.  
Richie breathed hotly against the side of his neck and when he reappeared after a little while, his eyes shone even in the poor hallway lighting.  
Eddie regarded him for a moment and then carefully placed the glasses back on his nose.

"Tea?" he suggested. "And a little cuddling on the couch?" he added hopefully.  
Richie grinned sunnily at him. "I'd love to."  
Eddie took him by the hand and led him into the living room, sat him on the sofa, then made them another round of tea.  
As he filled the cups, he became aware of the tingling happiness inside him and grinned to himself. Maybe this time he was allowed to hope. Maybe this time it was right to have taken the first step.  
He carried the steaming mugs to the coffee table and set them down. Richie thanked him. Eddie sat down next to his guest with his legs tucked under him and even being near him was enough to make his skin vibrate with desire.  
Richie studied him with a thoughtful smile. "Can I take you out? I mean, on a real date?" he asked.  
Eddie felt his face grow warm. "With restaurant and everything?" he teased.  
"With restaurant and everything," Richie confirmed. "You even get to pick the wine."  
Eddie grinned. "Then you may." he said magnanimously.  
Richie returned the grin. "All right. Let me know when it's convenient for you. I'll do my best to read your every wish from your eyes."  
So much open-hearted charm made Eddie's heart leap. He was not used to being wooed, let alone taken out. He usually met potential suitors in some hectic bistro, where they shared the bill with Eddie and went their separate ways.  
"Will you take me home then?" he asked with a playful smile.  
"Sure thing. Right to the front door," Richie replied with a grin.  
Eddie tilted his head and bit his lip. "Maybe you'll get a kiss then."  
Richie laughed and leaned closer. "Oh yeah?"  
"But only if you behave yourself." Eddie liked the way Richie went into the little repartee without crossing the line.  
"Deal." the bespectacled man said with a smirk.  
Eddie hid his grin in his teacup.

When it was time to go to bed, Eddie let his guest use the bathroom first. They took turns brushing their teeth and then Richie stood a little lost in the doorframe of the guest room, as if he didn't quite know what to do.  
"So..." he murmured with a sheepish smile.  
"Good night, Richie. Got everything you need?" helped Eddie.  
Richie nodded eagerly. "Yes. Thank you."  
They eyed each other and because it felt right, Eddie pressed a small kiss to his cheek.  
Richie smiled wider and returned the kiss gently.  
"Good night, Eds." he said.  
Eddie had to pull himself together not to follow Richie into the room. Instead, he forced his legs to move after Richie quietly closed the door.  
He was pretty sure he had butterflies in his stomach as he stepped into his bedroom. For the first time in a long time, it was all about him and his needs and it was like entering a warm room on a cold day.  
He undressed and slipped into his pyjamas, making himself comfortable in bed. Although he was excited and his thoughts were about Richie, he quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the day.  
The next morning Richie got awake to little paws tapping at him. He blindly petted Penny and wished her a good morning, sleepily struggling up to go for a walk.  
It was cold and he pulled his shoulders up shivering while Penny did her business. When he returned, Lilly opened the door for him and beamed.  
"Good morning, Richie! Merry Christmas!" she trumpeted happily.  
"Merry Christmas, little one. Did you sleep well?" Richie asked with a smile, sliding off his street clothes.  
"Yes, very well! I think dad is still sleeping... Should we wake him up?" she babbled as she cuddled Penny.  
"Hmm... what do you say I put on some coffee first? That'll help your dad get on his feet," he suggested.  
Lilly thought that was a good idea. She showed Richie the coffee maker and helped him find his way around the kitchen.  
"Can you make waffles?" asked Lilly, watching Richie make coffee.  
"I think so. Do you have a waffle iron?" the bespectacled man said.  
Lilly nodded.  
"Should we make some?"  
Lilly was on fire.

Eddie slowly woke up and stretched. For a moment he just lay there and looked up at the ceiling, listening. Usually Lilly was awake at this time. Sure enough, that's when he heard a man's laughter and his daughter's joyful squeals in between. He wondered how Richie had managed to keep Lilly from waking him. She usually couldn't be restrained at Christmas.  
He pushed himself up and shuffled to the bathroom first to relieve himself and brush his hair briefly. Still in his pajamas, he went to investigate the voices and finally found the two of them in the kitchen, where they had already started making waffles.  
Eddie smiled at the picture.  
Richie had rolled up his sleeves and was filling the waffle iron with batter according to Lilly's instructions. The girl noticed him and rushed to him.  
"Dad! Merry Christmas!" she said, hugging him tightly. Eddie gave her a big cuddle.  
"Merry Christmas, baby. Are you guys busy yet?" He looked over at Richie, who grinned at him.  
"I was showing Richie how to make waffles," Lilly explained eagerly.  
"Oha..." Eddie grinned and went over to Richie to inspect the waffles.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas," he said.  
Richie returned his smile warmly. "Merry Christmas, handsome," he replied.  
That had hit home. Eddie knew he was blushing right now and had trouble remembering that they had an audience. He wanted too much to kiss that stupid grin off Richie's face. As punishment, he swiped a piece of waffle and bit into it emphatically hard.  
Richie coughed and hissed as he closed the waffle iron.  
After producing a mountain of waffles, they set the table. There was something surprisingly domestic about sitting at the table and eating breakfast with Eddie and Lilly. It was probably also a bit due to Eddie's getup. The dark red pajamas looked absolutely cute on him and Richie caught himself imagining taking the man's top off.  
When they were full, they headed to the living room to distribute the gifts. Lilly got to start while the two men sat on the couch.  
"Whew... Waffle coma." groaned Eddie, leaning against the big cushions.  
Richie laughed sympathetically and they watched Lilly unwrap. Each gift caused another burst of joy and when she opened Richie's presents, she was blown away. The plush dog looked just like Penny and was immediately cuddled, and the coloring case was also well received.  
Richie was amazed when he suddenly had a lapful of unbridled joy and hugged the girl back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" affirmed Lilly, and Eddie grinned, touched.  
"I got you something too!" the girl then said excitedly, climbing off Richie's lap to retrieve the gift in question from under the tree.  
Richie exchanged a questioning glance with Eddie, who raised his brows with a smile.  
The girl was back in a flash and expectantly handed Richie a colorful box with a huge bow.  
"Oh...thank you, dear. I didn't expect this at all." Richie was genuinely touched and thoughtfully pulled open the ribbon, lifting the lid.  
When he was a peek inside, he slapped his hands together in front of his mouth with a sound of astonishment, much to Lilly's delight.  
"Oh... are those diamonds?" he breathed delightedly, and thoughtfully lifted out the bead bracelet.  
Lilly squealed. "Not diamonds! But glitter! Beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Beautiful!" confirmed Richie. "I'll never take it off." He pulled the bead bracelet over his wrist and held it out from him, examining it.  
"What do you think... does it suit me?"  
"You look great in it!" , Lilly said fervently.  
Richie held out his arms. "Thank you, sweetie. This is the best gift I've ever gotten."  
Lilly hugged him tightly and took her obvious pleasure in Richie's reactions.

Eddie bit his lips, emotional given Richie's talent with children. He stroked his daughter's head. "Will you be a dear and get the other present for Richie?"  
Lilly nodded and swiftly fetched it.  
"You didn't have to do that..." protested Richie, turning to Eddie.  
"Sh... just accept it.", the shorter one said with a smile.  
Lilly handed the box to Richie, who immediately unwrapped it. Inside was a soft blue sweater, which Richie immediately snuggled his face into.  
"Oh... that's pretty..." he commented. "And so soft!"  
Eddie laughed. "It makes your eyes pop." he commented, and sure enough, the color was almost perfectly the same of Richie's eyes.  
"Thank you. It's great." Richie gave Eddie a quick, warm hug. His lips grazed the man's neck for a split second.  
It was enough to send a comforting shiver down Eddie's spine. That's why he only half caught Richie getting up to retrieve his gift to Eddie. A slim package was thrust into his hand.  
"Now it's your turn," the bespectacled man said with a smile. He watched Eddie tear open the paper.  
Inside was a book with tips for a stress-free Christmas and three movie tickets to the newest animated film.  
"So if you want, the three of us can go together," Richie commented.  
Eddie looked up at him with a grin and Richie got lost in the doe eyes.

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you," Eddie said.  
This was an invitation to a family daytrip, and the fact that Richie had gotten Lilly involved right away, Eddie credited him. He wanted the taller man to know how much it meant to him, so he put a hand to the man's stubbly face and kissed his cheek gently.  
"Really, thank you." he said a little more softly.  
Lilly watched the two of them intently, a big grin on her face.  
Richie smiled warmly at Eddie. "You're welcome."  
"Are you guys together now?" chirped Lilly with the discretion of an eleven-year-old.  
"Lilly!" chided Eddie, avoiding looking at Richie.  
"First, we're going to meet a few times," Richie tried to explain the situation. "To find out if we like each other, you know? The same way you find your friends."  
Eddie was grateful for Richie's effort. At the same time, it allowed him to find out how the other thought about them without having to follow up.  
"What if you guys like each other?", Lilly wanted to know with wide eyes.  
"Well..." Richie looked at Eddie promptly.  
Eddie realized the man was interested as well and cleared his throat.  
"Well... if that's the case, then we'll decide together if we want to be a couple," he explained. Giving Richie a cautious sideways glance, he could tell by the latter's beams that he had said the right thing.  
"I'd like that very much," the bespectacled man said.  
Eddie smiled with relief. "Let's do it that way, then."

After unwrapping the presents, Lilly wanted to watch a movie. So they gathered on the sofa. Eddie brought them blankets and so they sat snuggled up, listening to shallow entertainment. Richie couldn't remember the last time he had spent such a fun Christmas. As the movie progressed, he and Eddie moved closer until they were huddled side by side. That was nice as well.  
Around noon, they made do with the leftovers from the night before, and after that, they felt like getting some exercise. So they took a walk through the snowy park around the corner. Richie let Penny off the leash and the little dog romped through the snow with Lilly.  
Richie took the opportunity to catch up with Eddie as they strolled along the paths.  
"This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time. Thanks for that," the bespectacled man said honestly.  
Eddie smiled at him. "You're welcome. I think it's very nice, too. I'm glad we ran into each other."  
"Absolutely," Richie agreed with him.  
They were both silent for a moment.  
"So I'll see you next week? At the movies?" asked Eddie then.  
"Absolutely. We'll get some popcorn and watch the princess get rescued," Richie said with a grin.  
Eddie looked at the path in front of his feet. "I'm looking forward to it now," he confessed quietly.  
Richie nudged him gently. "Me too."

Eddie smiled and bent down for his shoe. Richie stopped and waited, when suddenly he had a handful of snow stuck to his face. Surprised, he took a step back and had just enough time to dodge the second projectile. His first guess, Lilly, had been wrong. Eddie grinned at him in thieving amusement and was already shaping the third snowball between his gloved hands.  
"Well wait..." Richie briskly wiped the snow from his face and went on the counterattack. His first snowball missed the target, and the second hit the smaller man in the shoulder.  
Eddie squealed and fired back as fast as he could. They put some distance between them for better aim and laughed boisterously. Eddie was carrying pretty well. Twice more Richie had to wipe snow from his face and the third time his glasses were hit head on. He blindly plodded around and fell on his butt, laughing as he did so.  
Eddie rushed to him, squatted in the snow and took his glasses off, wiping them clean on the sleeve of his coat.  
Richie grinned up at him, face flushed from the cold, snowflakes in his eyebrows. Eddie's chest grew eerily warm, full of affection, and he leaned in to kiss Richie's cold lips.

Saying goodbye in the late afternoon was not easy. Eddie felt a bit like he did as a teenager, when a particularly successful meeting with friends was coming to an end and he would have liked to sulk about it. Patience had never been his great strength, his daughter being the exception. His only consolation was that Richie seemed to find it equally difficult. The bespectacled man fumbled awkwardly with his bag while Eddie leaned in the doorway, watching him.  
As Richie straightened up, his back audibly cracked.  
"Whew." he went.  
Eddie laughed. "Out of shape?" he teased.  
"Hey, not everyone's a gazelle bouncing around in the morning," Richie defended himself.  
Eddie snorted. "Gazelle, my ass!"  
"My physical strengths just aren't in endurance," Richie admitted, shouldering his packed bag.  
"But?" demanded Eddie, eager to drag out the conversation.  
Richie smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Well...you'll have to figure that out for yourself."  
Eddie guessed which way said physical strengths went and shook his head with a laugh, getting warm ears. He already knew he was going to miss these conversations.

Richie stepped in front of him and tapped him on the nose. "Boop."  
Eddie acted annoyed but his smile betrayed him.  
"Okay. Can we make it to next week?" asked Richie a little more seriously.  
"We'll make it through," Eddie returned playfully.  
Richie made a deliberative hand gesture. "Uh... Can't promise."  
Eddie groaned inwardly. Richie was so... Richie.  
"But, we can chat.", Richie then interjected. "Um... does Lilly look at your phone sometimes?" he then asked casually.  
"Rarely. Only when she wants to play games. Why?" replied Eddie.  
"Oh, just because. Oooh, there she is!", Richie expertly deflected and turned to Lilly, who came sneaking into the room.  
"You okay, kiddo?"  
Lilly drew a pout.  
Eddie knew that expression. She was pouting just like her father.

"Is someone in a bad mood?" Richie lowered the bag and turned towards the girl.  
"Do you really have to go already?" muttered Lilly then.  
Richie exchanged a quick glance with Eddie. "Yeah, kiddo. Look, I've got work to do. But not long and I'll see you again, okay? Then we'll go to the movies, I promise," he tried to comfort her.  
She nodded and made the suggestion of a hug.  
That was enough to soften Richie's heart. He lifted her up briskly as if she weighed nothing and gave her a hearty squeeze.  
Lilly giggled. "Daddy can barely get me up," she revealed.  
"Hey!" protested Eddie. "Your father is quite a bit... uh... narrow."  
Richie grinned at him over Lilly's head, silently forming the word "shorter."  
Eddie took advantage of the fact that his daughter couldn't see him just then to give Richie both raised middle fingers.  
Richie laughed and pressed a kiss into Lilly's blonde hair. "I'm going to miss you too, kiddo. Just for a few days, okay?"  
She nodded bravely.  
Eddie melted a little. Richie had an uncanny way with Lilly.

Lilly was put back on the floor and then set about saying goodbye to Penny as well.  
That gave Eddie and Richie a moment.  
"So... get home safe." the shorter one said softly.  
"I will. Thanks for all this.", Richie replied warmly.  
"I have to thank you." Eddie smiled, then had to tear himself away from Richie's sight to keep from getting lost in the man's eyes.  
Richie shouldered his bag again and this time they made it to the dressing room. Penny got her leash put on and then Richie slipped on his coat and shoes.  
One last waving and then their visitor was gone again.  
Eddie sighed. Lilly at his side looked up at him.  
"Are you sad?" she asked.  
"No, sweetie. But I'm looking forward to going to the movies.", he confessed, stroking Lilly's hair.  
"Me too!" she grinned.


	4. Another date

The days wouldn't go by. Eddie was on vacation and accordingly didn't have too much to do. He played a lot with Lilly and tried to concentrate on books he had wanted to read for a while, but he caught himself looking at his cell phone again and again, hoping to see a new message from Richie. Of course, he could have texted him more often, but the last thing he wanted to do was scare him off now. So he persevered. Looked up from his book. Forced himself to read the last paragraph again. Then his cell phone vibrated and he dropped the book, grabbing the device in a flash.

Richie: Okay... I was thinking about our date and then I looked in the closet and I didn't find anything that I liked. So... left or right?

Below was a photo of Richie holding two jackets up to the camera, one in dark gray, the other bright red.

Eddie grinned excitedly and typed back.

Eddie: Gray. The red one makes you look pale.

Richie: I think you're right...thanks for the tip! :)

Eddie: No problem. Are you shopping?

Richie: Nope, ordered some different stuff and am trying through it right now. Check it out!

He sent a photo of horribly ugly socks with little bacon strips on them.

Eddie: Those are by far the worst socks I've ever seen in my life. Ew.

Richie: I'm going to keep them. :))))

Eddie: You are impossible. Are you going to wear those with that gray jacket?

Richie: Yepp.

Eddie: Oh god...

Richie: And nothing else.

Eddie threw his head back and laughed.

Eddie: Careful, it's cold outside.

Richie: Good! You won't get scared right away then ;-P <3

Eddie gnawed on his lower lip. This was the second sexual innuendo now, and he didn't think it made him uncomfortable. So why not go for it?

Eddie: Don't overestimate yourself. You don't know what I'm used to.

He grinned stolen at his last message and sank deeper into the couch.

Richie: o_o <3 Eddie Eddie Eddie... is that a subtle hint...?

Eddie felt the blood rush to his face, even though he was alone right now. It was true, he didn't mind certain... preferences. True, he wasn't picky and anything beyond a good character was a plus for him, but if he could have chosen it....

Eddie: Maybe ;-P

Richie: Ohohohohohohohohohohohooooo

Eddie: Hey, at least you've made two conspicuously inconspicuous hints now.

Richie: I'm just being careful ;__;

Richie: Damn... was that funny now? Sorry

Richie: I just already had problems because of that.

Eddie needed a moment.

Eddie: Take a deep breath. Richie: One thing at a time. No, it wasn't funny. And what kind of problems then? Did people die looking at you??

Richie: Ouch, Eddie. :-P

Eddie: ... you know what I mean, dipshit.

Richie: Let's put it this way. I once had a date who overdid it and we ended up in the ER. Or rather, I insisted on it. Wasn't so bad in the end but he didn't think it was so funny.

Eddie rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to sort out the flood of images in his head.

Eddie: Wow. Okay. You screwed someone into the ER???

Richie: I didn't mean to!! I still said careful, but the guy didn't listen to me and basically went down on me! And I freaked out because he was in pain and there was blood and ahhhhh too.

Eddie: Okay okay. That sounds suspiciously like "your own fault" if you ask me. I don't think you hadn´t had appropriate tools.

Richie: He didn't want to use any of it. :(

Eddie: See? It's his own fault. I would have just thrown him out.

Richie: Eddie! O_O

Eddie: He could have laughed it off and kept dating you. What a sissy.

Richie: <3<3<3 You little gangster!

Eddie grinned and bit his lip.

Eddie: I like a challenge.

Richie: Oh Eddie... You've come to the right place then. :-P

Eddie: Promises, promises.... cinema first. Then we'll go from there.

Richie: Absolutely. I'm really looking forward to it! :)

Eddie: Likewise. :)

Richie: Thanks for not running away screaming, even though I act so awkward sometimes ;__;

Eddie: That's okay. You're pleasantly awkward. It makes you real.

He thought about it for a moment.

Eddie: And a little warning about a monster dong is nice.

Richie: XDXDXD <3

Eddie grinned stupidly to himself. The conversation had definitely given him some decidedly interesting information that he still had to think about.

The day before the movie meeting, Eddie woke up with a red-hot ball of desire in his stomach. It was rare that he had explicit dreams, but last night had been one of those rare nights. His dreams had been full of big hands holding him securely and pressing him into the sheets.  
He sighed and rubbed his face, trying to disregard the urgent throbbing in his abdomen. It was only half successful. Apparently the last chat with Richie had jogged his subconscious. Snatches of the dreams were coming back now, and aside from the big hands, he now remembered other big body parts and pressed his face into the pillow.  
God damn it...why had he let on that he was well endowed! Now he would have to pull himself together not to stare obviously during the date.  
Still, in an awkward way, it had been nice to give him a little warning. And in a strange way, he found it downright endearing how caring Richie had been towards his date, ER and all. Eddie hadn't been lying when he'd texted the bespectacled man that he'd simply thrown the guy out. Richie, on the other hand, had still taken care of this jerk. Eddie thought that said a lot about the man.

He made a whimpering sound, torn between whether to just get up and take a cold shower, or take a time out with his right hand. In the end, he decided to take the cold shower. Somehow he wanted to keep the anticipation of possible activities with Richie. He got ready for the day, had breakfast with Lilly, and then they headed out to the park. There was still a thick blanket of snow and Lilly announced that she was going to build a snowman. Eddie wiped snow from the park bench and sat down, watching his daughter do her thing with a smile. There were a few other families there too, little kids in colorful jackets and thick hats. The mood was still festive and more relaxed than usual.  
Eddie let his gaze slide over the park and noticed the vibration in his jacket pocket. When he pulled out his cell phone, Richie had sent him a photo. In it, he held up Penny, who had thick clumps of snow hanging from her fur.

Richie: My baby is fighting the snow! XDXD <3

Eddie laughed softly and tapped back.

Eddie: Poor thing! What do you do?

Richie: Fumbling the worst of it off and then taking a bath. :3

A photo arrived of Penny standing in water up to her little legs, and Richie behind her, leaning over the edge of the bathtub, grinning broadly. He was wearing a dark green shirt that looked pretty wet. Clearly the two of them were having a good time.  
Eddie smiled and quickly snapped a photo of Lilly rolling an ever-growing snow globe around the park and sent it to Richie.

Richie: Awww! <3 Is she excited for movies tomorrow? :)

Eddie: Very! It's all she talks about.

Richie: And daddy? :3

Eddie grinned, his fingers flying over the display.

Eddie: Probably more than her, to be honest.

Richie: Awww, Eddie! <3 I'm so happy too! <3

Richie: I can't take Penny to the movies with me of course, so a friend of mine will watch her. He'll pick me up outside the movie theater then, just so you're not wondering.

Eddie: All right! Lilly will be happy to see her.

Richie: I thought so! :) That's why I wanted her to at least come with me to the front of the theater.

Eddie: That's very thoughtful of you. :)

He spontaneously raised his cell phone and took a selfie, sent it.

Richie smiled when he saw the photo. Eddie was grinning at the camera, laugh lines around his eyes and his chin buried in a thick scarf. He looked incredibly adorable and he saved the picture, along with Lilly's.  
Penny plodded in the water, looking up at him expectantly.  
"Let's get out of here, huh?" he said to her, putting the phone away to lift the little dog out of the tub and dry him thoroughly with a towel. He was full of anticipation for the meeting tomorrow and hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself. Whenever he was particularly excited about something, it sometimes got the better of him. He had scared off new acquaintances in the past because of it, unable to keep his unbridled energy in check. At least his first slip-up hadn't scared Eddie away, even though he'd acted stupidly once again. But Eddie was so delightfully small and slender compared to him, and he had wanted to make sure he wouldn't scare the man off. He had not expected Eddie's calm to interested reaction. He had to admit that he liked the idea. Eddie might seem incredibly professional and organized from his carefully parted hair to his polished loafers, but why shouldn't there be something wild hiding underneath?

In Richie's experience, the wildest minds hid behind the most unassuming facades. Not that Eddie was unremarkable in any way, at least not in his eyes. He would have noticed the little man with the doe eyes in the densest crowd and would have fallen head over heels for him. And he would see that very man again tomorrow.  
He smiled to himself and drained the water in the tub.

To say that Richie was excited was simply an understatement. The bespectacled man ran around the apartment like a chicken with its head cut off, unable to calm down. He still had about two hours before he had to leave for the movies.  
Breathing heavily, he stopped in the hallway and tried to concentrate.  
"Okay, Rich, take it easy.... Shower first, then do something with your hair." He looked at Penny. "What the hell am I supposed to do with my hair?" he asked her.  
The Pomeranian tilted his head and eyed him.  
"Not very helpful," Richie commented dryly. "You're forgiven because you´re cute."  
At that moment, the doorbell rang and Richie hurried over to open it. His countenance brightened when he saw his old friend Stanley.  
"Stan the Man! Light of my life! Good to see you!" he greeted him effusively.

Stanley raised his eyebrows and came in slowly.  
"Judging by your obnoxiously hyper state, it's something serious this time, huh?" he surmised dryly.  
Richie took him conspiratorially by the shoulders. "Stanley, I would sacrifice my right hand for that man without hesitation. And the other for his daughter," he said.  
Stanley blinked. "He has a child?"  
Richie nodded. "The most adorable eleven-year-old you've ever seen."  
Stanley rolled his eyes. "Kids aren't really my thing in general," he said.  
"Wait until you meet Lilly," Richie insisted with a grin. "I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself comfortable."  
With that, Richie zoomed past his friend and came to a skidding halt outside the bathroom.

Stanley sighed. Actually, he welcomed Richie getting back into acquaintances, but heavens, the guy was incredibly exhausting when he was excited. Stanley slipped out of his coat and shoes, then sat down in the living room, where Penny lay excitedly at his feet. He nuzzled her ears and then looked up as Richie's cell phone vibrated on the table, displaying a small sent photo.  
"Richie, your date is texting you!" he exclaimed.  
"Check it!" shouted Richie back dully.  
Stanley shrugged and picked up the cell phone, checking the message.

Eddie: No Coke for Lilly today, she's already hyper enough. XD

Below a photo on which apparently this Eddie was to be seen, who looked slightly unnerved into the camera. Behind him was a wildly dancing little girl with blond hair.  
Stanley eyed the picture.  
"Looking good, your date!" he exclaimed. "What the hell, Richie? He's meeting you voluntarily?"  
"Mean!" yelled Richie back. A minute later he appeared in the living room, wearing sweatpants and a towel over his head.  
"By choice, of course. Penny broke the ice and set the stage for my irresistible charm. The rest is history," he explained.  
Stanley rolled his eyes. "I know, Richie. You've told me that more times than I care to remember now."  
Richie made an ungracious sound. "Stand by your best friend, Stanley!"  
Stanley eyed him. "That bad?"  
"Honestly, I'm freaking out," Richie said. "I mean, look at him! And he's dating me. Me, Stanley." He pointed to himself.  
"I can hardly believe it myself," Stanley replied.

Richie whimpered. "What if I mess up? What if I'm too much myself?"  
Stanley sighed. "Richie ... if he hasn't run away screaming by now, I guess he just likes you."  
"As I am?" echoed Richie doubtfully.  
"Apparently so. Now answer him, will you?" said Stanley, shoving his cell phone into Richie's hand.  
Richie took it and looked at the new message.  
"Oh... look at him..." he mumbled as if to himself, smiling as he answered him.  
Stanley raised his brows. "Your master has a crush," he confided to Penny.

Despite Richie's excitement, they made it to the movie theater on time. They stood outside the main entrance waiting. Richie rocked back and forth restlessly on his feet while Stanley tried to give him a few last tips.  
"And if you end up in the ER again, I recommend that in the future you clarify from the beginning whether or not your dates have a masochistic streak."  
Richie shrugged. "We've already worked that out," he said lightly.  
Stanley glared at him. "You didn't seriously put that story on him, did you?"  
"Yes I did, and he even said he would have thrown the guy out."  
Stanley clutched his forehead. "Dear God, give me strength...," he muttered.  
"Eddie thought the warning was quite obliging," Richie defended himself. "And I'm tired of either hurting people or scaring them off."  
Stanley groaned. "It's okay. If he's really still interested in you after that story, then it must be fate."  
After a few minutes, Richie slapped a hand in front of Stanley's chest. "There. There he is." he murmured, and Stanley followed his gaze.

Through the waiting crowd came a relatively short man with carefully parted hair, holding a little girl by the hand. The man's face brightened as he spotted his date. The girl tugged on his hand and he murmured something to her, letting her go.  
Stan was then taken aback when the girl came running up to Richie and hugged his legs.  
"Richie! I missed you!" she announced happily.  
Richie laughed and patted her on the head. "I missed you too, kiddo."  
Eddie arrived now, too, and smiled amiably.  
"Hey." he said, excitement resonating in his voice.  
"Hey." returned Richie, beaming at him. While Lilly cuddled Penny, Richie took Eddie in his arms and gave him a gentle squeeze.  
"Good to see you again." he murmured.  
"Likewise.", Eddie replied.  
Stanley noticed that the shorter man had to go up on his toes to return the hug. Then he became aware of Lilly's gaze, which was scrutinizing him with wide eyes, still busy petting the little dog.

Stanley hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said he wasn't good with kids. He tried a smile, expecting the worst. For some reason, he scared most kids.  
Contrary to his expectation, Lilly smiled back. She straightened up and tilted her head.  
"Are you a friend of Richie's?" she wanted to know.  
"Yes. My name is Stanley, hello," Stanley replied, extending his hand to her.  
Lilly's smile widened as she grabbed his hand and shook it. Then she pressed up against her father and tugged on his coat.  
"Huh?" Eddie leaned in towards her.  
"I wonder if Stanley has a girlfriend," Lilly whispered a touch too loudly.  
Richie grinned and nudged Stanley, who didn't quite know what to say to that.  
Eddie laughed and gave Richie's friend an apologetic look.  
"I guess she got that direct from me. Hi, I'm Eddie," he said, shaking Stanley's hand.  
Stanley saw no reason not to like him.  
"Stanley, nice to meet you. Richie's been talking about nothing but you for days," he replied.  
Did that make Eddie blush? Good grief.

Richie tried to poke Stanley unobtrusively in the ribs. He, too, was blushing.  
Stanley had a feeling this was more serious than he'd thought.  
"All right. Doesn't your movie start soon?" so he said, taking the line from Richie's hand. "See if you can get in before the line gets too long for popcorn."  
"You're right. Thanks for watching Penny," Richie said.  
"No problem. Have fun, will you?" Stanley said goodbye to them, then watched the small group go with a smirk. Richie held the door open for Eddie and Lilly.

Inside, Eddie sent his daughter to the bathroom. "We'll wait for you here," he said, looking after her.  
"She's so excited, otherwise she'll have to go during the movie," he explained, turning to Richie.  
Richie grinned and nodded. "You want me to go ahead and get some popcorn?" he offered.  
"That would be very nice of you, thank you." Eddie smiled and looked after Richie, who joined the queue.  
When the bespectacled man returned, he was holding a large paper cup of popcorn.  
Eddie stole a piece and grinned up at Richie. "So... Stanley gave you away earlier?" he teased.  
Richie rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Kind of... I just can't help myself when I'm looking forward to something," he confessed.  
Eddie laughed and Richie marveled at the dimples that appeared in the man's cheeks.

When Lilly returned from the restroom, they made their way to their seats. Richie had gotten them good ones to make sure Lilly had a good view of the screen.  
The little girl wanted to sit between them and grinned up at her father and Richie in turn, obviously pleased beyond measure with herself and the world. As Richie peeled out of his coat, Eddie noticed he was wearing the sweater he had given him for Christmas. The sight made his stomach flutter. Not only had the bespectacled man obviously enjoyed the gift, but it looked decidedly good on him. Eddie found he had to restrain himself from reaching out a hand to him. For the moment, he left it at a smile and approvingly raised brows. Richie's response was a sheepish grin and Eddie wanted to kiss him, hard.

It wasn't too crowded in the movie theater. After a little while, the room darkened and the trailers came on. Lilly's eyes were already glued to the screen and every once in a while she reached into the popcorn cup. Richie grinned at her fascination and when the movie started, he leaned back comfortably in his seat. It wasn't long before he was as invested in the story as Lilly was. That's why he didn't notice the amused looks Eddie gave him now and then.  
When the climax of the movie came, leaving the audience in uncertainty for an anxious moment as to whether or not the heroine of the story had died, Lilly held her breath. Richie gave an astonishingly high-pitched squeal, apparently at least as tense as the girl.  
Eddie bit his lips to keep from bursting out laughing as he eyed Richie, who was perched on the edge of his seat, nervously bobbing his knee.  
The relief was all the greater when the heroine awoke from her death-like sleep and all the characters burst into joy. Richie sank back into the seat with a sigh and Lilly waved her hands enthusiastically. At least now Eddie knew he could entertain two people at once with animated movies.

When the movie was over, they gathered their things and headed for the entrance hall. Lilly made a delighted sound when she noticed Richie was wearing her bracelet.  
"You still have it!" she chirped.  
"Well, of course I do. I only take it off to shower," Richie affirmed, gesturing with his wrist where the colorful bracelet glittered. The nail polish Lilly had put on him was still there, too, even though it had started to flake.  
Richie realized the look Eddie gave him from warm eyes, somewhere between gratitude and affection. He smiled tentatively and shrugged.  
"What can I say, I just appreciate gifts."  
"Obviously." replied Eddie, and this time he didn't hold back as he reached out a hand and ran it briefly over the man's broad chest. "Suits you very well," he thought.  
Richie licked his dry lips. "Thank you." he heard himself say. "You've got a knack for it."  
Eddie grinned at him, showing those cute dimples again.  
"Okay...anybody hungry? I could use something right now after all this excitement.", Richie said, rubbing his hands together.  
"Fries!" agreed Lilly excitedly. She turned to her father in a flash. "Daddy, can we have fries? I'll only eat healthy tomorrow in return, I promise!" she begged, wide-eyed.

Eddie rolled his eyes in surrender, but buckled. "I'll remind you tomorrow, monster," he teased. "But fine by me."  
Lilly made a victory gesture and Richie laughed.  
They left the movie theater and took a short walk to the nearest burger joint, where they sat down at a table and placed their orders.  
While they waited for their food, Lilly studied the menu of desserts.  
"So... do you have any plans next Friday?" asked Eddie.  
Richie thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, not that I know of. Do you have something in mind?"  
"Well, about dinner.... a friend of mine would have agreed to watch Lilly," Eddie said, running his hand lovingly through his daughter's hair.  
"Beverly and I are having a girls' night," Lilly explained without looking up from the menu.  
"Whew, that makes me jealous," Richie said with a smile directed at the girl. "But yeah, I'd be free."  
Eddie's expression brightened noticeably. "I'm glad."  
"You want me to pick the restaurant?" offered Richie with a smile. "Do you have any preferences?"  
"Italian would be nice," Eddie agreed. "Would you be okay with that?"  
"Oh, absolutely. I love Italian," Richie agreed. "I'll send you the details then."  
Eddie grinned across the table in anticipation and then their food arrived.

This time the parting was less difficult. The prospect of dinner together floated promisingly in the air as they parted in front of the restaurant. Lilly hugged Richie's legs, which was almost a habit by now, and Richie couldn't help but pick the girl up and squeeze her for a moment.  
Eddie smiled, still very pleased at how well the two were getting along.  
As Richie set the girl back on the floor, their eyes met.  
"All right... get home safe, then," the bespectacled man said with a smile.  
"We will. You too. I'll text you, okay?" replied Eddie, tugging his counterpart by the sleeve of his coat. It reminded him of their first goodbye, just before Christmas, when Richie hadn't wanted to let him go. He laughed.  
"Thank you for a lovely day, Richie." He went up on his toes and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Richie's mouth.  
Lilly watched the two men intently, but knew it was better to hold back on comments now.  
Richie took Eddie's hands in his and beamed at him. "I have to thank you." He hesitated for a moment, but then decided to be brave and bent down to return the kiss.

Eddie had to close his eyes for a moment as the bespectacled man kissed him. It was gentle, almost fleeting, but still his knees softened and he was grateful for the big hands that held him.  
Then they parted.  
"Are you going to pick up Penny now?" asked Lilly.  
Richie laughed and patted her head. "Yeah, I'll do that. I'm sure Stanley spoiled her. Not that he'd ever admit it."  
Eddie grinned. "I thought he was very nice. I'm sure you'll meet Beverly, too. So... If you're coming to get me."  
"You bet I'll come get you." Richie smiled broadly at him. "I'll be your personal chauffeur."  
Eddie laughed. "I could get used to this." He jerked away, or they'd be stuck here for hours, unable to tear themselves away from each other.  
"Come on, monster, it's time to go home," he said to his daughter.  
They waved to each other one last time and then walked away in different directions.


	5. Dinner date

As Richie got into his car, he took a deep breath. He still had butterflies in his stomach and was grinning like an idiot. To get rid of his pent-up energy, he drummed on the steering wheel with both hands. He had already discovered the perfect restaurant, and the table was reserved. Not too expensive, so they could feel comfortable, but not too ordinary. At least classy enough to have your coat taken off at the entrance. He fervently hoped Eddie would like his choice. And he hoped he wouldn't lose his mind by Friday.  
He started the car and drove home, where Stanley was probably already waiting for him with Penny.

When he unlocked the apartment door, Penny was already jumping out to meet him.  
"Hello, baby! Have you been a good girl?" He immediately took her in his arms and pulled the door shut behind him.  
"She was. Even if she did try to slobber all over me.", Stanley's voice rang out from the kitchen.  
Richie grinned and pressed a kiss to the little dog's head. "Oh no, that sounds awful... while you don't actually like her..." he teased, walking into the kitchen.  
"That's right." said Stanley calmly, looking up as Richie entered, busy filling Penny's bowl with food.  
"Aww, Stanley..." Richie set Penny down on the floor and leaned heavily against his best friend.  
"How was your date?" the latter asked, scraping the remains of food from the can.  
"Wonderful. Spectacular." said Richie, hooking his chin over Stanley's shoulder.  
"That sounds good to me. You still haven't scared him off?" said Stanley, shaking Richie off to put the bowl down for Penny.  
"Apparently not. He kissed me goodbye," Richie reported, that uncontrollable grin on his face again.

Stanley eyed him with raised brows. "Well, well... and then what did you do? Did you trip over your own feet?" he asked.  
"No. That only happened to me once, Stan.... I stood steady as an oak and kissed him back," Richie said proudly.  
"Oho...you're still doing yourself.", Stanley replied, unable to fight down a smile.  
"Seriously, Stan... he's so great. I can't ruin this." whined Richie, seamlessly going from intemperately happy to self-pitying.  
Stanley knew this already. He sighed and watched Richie sink into one of the kitchen chairs, letting his head collide with the tabletop.  
"You were definitely born in the wrong age, Richie," he said. "Sturm und Drang, that would have been your time. Cheering to high heaven, saddened to death."  
"I'm not saddened!" the bespectacled man protested dully. "I'm just panicking. There's a big difference."  
Stanley rolled his eyes and sat with him. "You're always panicking. Tell me something new."

Richie looked up, a doubtful expression on his face. "I'm afraid to mess this up. I may never get another chance like this," he said.  
"Then don't screw it up," Stanley countered, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.  
Richie whimpered. "I always screw it up. That's just it."  
"Bullshit. Last time you just went for a masochist. And the guy before that was just plain mentally ill. You're not screwing up. You just pick the wrong ones. But this Eddie sounds right," Stanley objected.  
Richie eyed him for a long moment. "You really think so?" he asked hopefully.  
"Absolutely. You're the strangest person I know, don't get me wrong. But if this Eddie guy hasn't run screaming by now, that's probably what he likes about you. Get it through your head." He tapped demonstratively against Richie's forehead, perhaps a little harder than necessary.  
Richie hissed and tried to bite Stanley's finger.  
"That's what I'm talking about," Stanley commented dryly.  
"Can I buy you Chinese?" offered Richie. "As a thank you for your spiritual support."  
"Didn't you just come from dinner?" objected Stanley.  
"You don't need an empty stomach for Chinese. So?"  
Stanley relented.

An hour later, they had transformed the small living room table into a buffet. They sat on the couch and watched old horror movies. It was a ritual for the two friends, one they'd had since childhood. Back then they had been creeped out, nowadays they laughed about it. Richie decanted a bottle of beer and split it between them, his eyes fixed on the TV.  
"What's up with that girl, anyway?" asked Stanley, making a beeline for a box of fried noodles.  
"Girl?" munched Richie around an egg roll.  
"The daughter of your beau," Stanley explained impatiently.  
"What about her?" Richie didn't quite understand the question.  
Stanley swallowed his bite. "Are you all right with that? About Eddie not coming alone, I mean. I know you like kids for some unknown reason, but you've never dated anyone who had some," he said.  
Richie shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't bother me a bit. She's incredibly sweet. And she likes me, I think." He grinned. "She said Eddie can't lift her up so easily anymore."

Stanley snorted. "Well... he just comes up to your chin."  
Richie grinned and continued chewing. "Perfect size. I bet I can lift him."  
Stanley frowned. "Why would you lift him?" He sounded honestly confused.  
"Because it's romantic, you cretin. Who wouldn't want to be swept off their feet, literally?" enthused Richie.  
"I'd find it creepy to be swept off my feet by a woman," Stanley retorted.  
Richie groaned. "Don't be so straight... Haven't you ever lifted a woman in a fit of passionate emotion?"  
Stanley thought for a moment. "Well, okay. Maybe I have," he conceded.  
"Well, there you go." Richie contentedly stole a piece of chicken from Stanley's box.

"Honey, if you don't sit down right now, you're going to have another brain aneurysm," Beverly said anxiously as Eddie began pacing restlessly up and down the room for the fifth time that day.  
Eddie sighed heavily and obediently stopped.  
Beverly patted the couch next to her promptly. "Come here, sweetie."  
Eddie shuffled over to her and flopped down on the couch.  
"Where'd you get this sudden restlessness, huh?" the redhead asked. "I thought you were looking forward to seeing him again?"  
Eddie ran his hands through his hair and looked pleadingly at Beverly.  
"I am. Very much so. I'm just worried that something is going wrong. This is all going too well to be true. Maybe he's suddenly realizing he doesn't like me after all," he rattled off. "Or maybe he doesn't actually like kids after all and is dropping us like a hot potato."  
Beverly smiled patiently. "From what you've told me so far about this Richie, I doubt he doesn't like you or Lilly. It sounds more like he's head over heels in love." She stroked Eddie's hair. "You're allowed to embrace your good fortune, Eddie."

That was the sore point. Eddie had gotten a sneaking suspicion over the years that fate threw stones in his path as soon as he felt happy. That's why he was skeptical. That's why he feared the worst.  
Beverly eyed her friend with a smirk.  
"Listen to me, sweetheart...you're going to have a wonderfully romantic date tonight. Get taken out, talk, and if he's nice, reward him. Don't think too much. Just have fun."  
"I'll try," Eddie muttered.  
"By the way... I'm planning to take Lilly to my place. There's a big garage sale tomorrow and she wanted to go. So the house is empty." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully.  
Eddie blushed. "I'm not going to...what are you implying?"  
Beverly raised both hands defensively. "I'm just saying the house is empty. What you make of it is your business."  
Eddie chewed on his lip. "Isn't that...inappropriate? On your first real date?"  
"Factually your third date. And you've already kissed, right? And it was good, wasn't it?", Beverly mused.  
Eddie thought back to that and nodded vigorously.  
"There you go. If it feels right, just do it. You guys will work it out." Beverly grinned at him.

Eddie wasn't quite convinced yet, but it didn't change the fact that he'd be seeing Richie in a few hours. Now was not the time to worry.  
"You know what... You're right," he stated. "I deserve this. I should just enjoy it."  
Beverly grinned. "Absolutely."  
"I'm going to be taken out and I'm going to cherish every second," Eddie said firmly.  
"Exactly," Beverly agreed.  
"And if it comes to more, it comes to that," Eddie continued.  
"That's what I wanted to hear." Beverly winked at him.  
Eddie took a deep breath. "All right. Will you help me with the clothes? I have too many choices."  
"Sure thing."

Beverly followed him into the bedroom and joined him in looking over the contents of the closet.  
"He's already shown me what he's going to wear, so at least the jacket. Dark gray." said Eddie, flipping through his own.  
Beverly tapped her finger against her lower lip, thoughtful.  
"Do you have anything in red?" she suggested.  
Eddie stared at her. "Red? Um..."  
Beverly reached past him as she saw something red flash. "Hah!" She pulled the dark red jacket off the hanger and held it in front of Eddie.  
"Perfect. That's it." she said firmly.  
"Red? Bev... that's way too flashy, I just... that time," Eddie tried to contradict, but his friend wouldn't let him.  
"Edward Kaspbrak. This jacket will make Richie get down on his knees still in the restaurant and do unspeakable things to you in front of everyone, so you're going to fucking wear it," Beverly ordered sternly. "The color is perfect for you." She pushed him in front of the mirror.  
Eddie eyed himself critically, but had to concede that the color did indeed suit him. He didn't begrudge Beverly the triumph.  
"Um..." he made disparagingly.  
"Eddie, I'm not going to argue with you any longer. See if you can find a pair of pants and a shirt that fit, and then get the hell out of there.  
Eddie rolled his eyes theatrically. "Yes, sir."  
Beverly ignored it imperiously and ran to Lilly, who was calling for her at that moment.

It was true, the jacket looked good. After much toing and froing, Eddie had picked out the best possible combination he could find and looked at himself in the mirror. He had paired the jacket with a black shirt and black, tight-fitting jeans to keep the whole thing from looking too formal. Richie hadn't told him where it was going, but had let him know it wouldn't be too upscale. Eddie thought that sounded pretty good. He appreciated good food, but didn't feel comfortable in restaurants that were too expensive.  
"Bev, I'm done!" he called out. "I think." he added a little more quietly, tugging at himself.  
The redhead poked her head into the room and grinned as she took an appraising look at her friend.  
"Eddie, you look great!" she said enthusiastically. "Sure you wouldn't rather go out with me?"  
Eddie laughed, and that took some of the tension away.  
"Sorry, I stick to dates."  
"Lucky guy..." She came closer and adjusted Eddie's shirt collar. "Is he going to pick you up?"  
Eddie nodded. "Yeah, that's what he said. I think he wanted to meet you after I met one of his friends briefly."  
"Oho...then I get to finally get a closer look at this Richie." She grinned.

Lilly came rushing into the bedroom, her plush backpack shouldered.  
"Daddy, you look good!" she praised.  
Eddie grinned. "You think so? I'm comforted by that. Thanks, kiddo." He patted her on the head. "Are you looking forward to the flea market tomorrow?"  
"Yes. It's going to be so great! Beverly always has the best ideas!" the girl said with anticipation.  
Eddie laughed, grateful that Beverly was giving him the opportunity to have some time to himself.  
"Remind me to owe you for that, Bev," he said.  
"Oh, I will, don't worry." Beverly grinned at him. "I'll help Lilly pack and you get ready, okay?" She led Lilly to her room.  
Eddie did as he was told and got ready to go out, spending a lot of time shaving thoroughly and taming his hair. Looking back, he was glad Beverly had urged him to start early. That way he finished on time and still had a few minutes before Richie was supposed to show up.  
He went downstairs, checking his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed.

Lilly was already jumping restlessly from one leg to the other downstairs. Beverly helped her into her winter jacket. She looked up as Eddie appeared.  
"'If he doesn't marry you on the spot, forget him,'" she said.  
Eddie laughed sheepishly. "One thing at a time," he curbed her enthusiasm. "First, I have to go through dinner without embarrassing myself."  
Beverly rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "As if, Eddie." She grabbed Eddie's coat from the coat rack and helped him inside.  
"Just have fun, sweetheart. You've earned it, okay?" she said gently.  
Eddie smiled gratefully and nodded, buttoning his coat and putting a scarf around his neck. There was still snow outside.  
He froze for a moment when he heard a car pull up and exchanged a glance with Beverly. "I think that's him," he said tensely.  
Sure enough, just a minute later, the doorbell rang. Eddie took a deep breath and opened the front door.  
When the door opened, Richie held his breath for a moment.  
Despite Stanley's efforts to calm him down, he was incredibly excited. He had drummed his fingers on the steering wheel throughout the drive here and probably checked his hairdo ten times in the rearview mirror. He already couldn't remember the few steps to Eddie's house.  
The sight of the smaller man was enough to paralyze his thinking for a pleasant moment. Then he felt him smile broadly.  
"Hello." he said breathlessly.  
Eddie's face brightened. "Hey. Good to see you."  
Richie took a step towards him and hugged him. He had missed that a lot the last few days.  
It wasn't until they broke away from each other again that he became aware of Lilly and a pretty redhead, both of whom were eyeing him with interest.  
"Richie!" the girl trumpeted enthusiastically and was immediately attached to his legs again.  
Richie laughed and lifted her up to give her a hearty squeeze.  
"Hi, kid."  
Eddie grinned proudly.  
"You must be Beverly, I guess...?" said Richie then, shifting Lilly onto one arm so he could offer the redhead a hand.

Beverly smiled and grabbed it, "That's right. It's nice to meet you, Richie. Eddie's told me a lot about you."  
Richie laughed, a little embarrassed, which Beverly found very endearing.  
"He has? I hope only good things." the bespectacled man said, putting Lilly back down.  
"Oh, only the best," Beverly affirmed.  
Eddie nudged her gently. "Bev..." he muttered in quiet protest.  
Richie laughed. "It's all good. Stanley bravely listened to what I had to say, too," he confessed, and now it was Eddie's turn to blush.  
Beverly looked from one to the other, taking it in.  
"All right, you two. Let's go then, Lilly and I are leaving now too," she said firmly.  
"Right." Eddie squatted down in front of Lilly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Be good, won't you, sweetheart? Call me if anything comes up. And listen to Beverly."  
Lilly nodded. "Yes, Daddy. Don't worry, Bev will take care of me." She hugged him tightly.  
Eddie smiled and let Beverly have her, giving her a quick hug, too. "See you, Bev, keep in touch, will you?"  
"You too, sweetie." she replied with a smile. "Have fun."


	6. getting closer

Then they left the house together and Eddie let Richie lead him to his car. The bespectacled man didn't miss the opportunity to hold the door open for him.  
When he got in as well, he grinned at his date.  
"I've been looking forward to today all week," he confessed.  
Eddie laughed. "Me too," he said honestly. "So where are you taking me now?"  
"Let me surprise you." Richie winked at him and started the car.  
They didn't drive too long. Eddie recognized the area and studied Richie out of the corner of his eye. Now that the other was near him again, he was both calmer and more excited, but in a good way. Beverly already had taken a liking on him, he'd clearly seen that.  
"Well, here we are," Richie said then, stopping in front of an elegant glass-fronted building.  
Eddie got out and looked up. In any case, this was to his liking.  
Richie appeared beside him, smiling, and escorted him inside.  
At the entrance they asked for their reservation and then took their coats. Richie bit his lip when he saw Eddie without one. Clearly he had made an effort to match his outfit to Richie's and heavens, he looked perfect in it.

Eddie smiled at him, nimbly letting his gaze slide over Richie, obviously liking what he saw.  
They were taken to their table, slightly off to offer privacy and close to the window, overlooking the city.  
Eddie loved it. "You picked a very nice spot there," he complimented when they were seated.  
Richie beamed at him. "You like it? I'm glad you do. I really wanted this table."  
A waiter joined them and handed out the menu and wine list, announced the kitchen's recommendations.  
Richie let Eddie choose the wine, as promised, and he picked them a good vintage. Then they studied the dishes. At least, Richie tried to. Actually, he was too distracted by Eddie's presence.  
The brunette met his gaze once, twice, then smirked in amusement.  
"Richie, focus on the menu," he teased.  
Richie grinned, caught. "I'm having a little trouble with that right now," he countered.  
Eddie raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
"It's hard enough as it is to concentrate on anything when you're around me. Then when you show up like this..." Richie made a hand gesture in Eddie's direction. "Consider yourself lucky if I hit my mouth with a fork."

Apparently he had hit the mark with that.  
Eddie blushed, obviously flattered, and a glint appeared in his brown doe eyes.  
"I was afraid the jacket was too much," he said.  
Richie shook his head. "You look dazzling, Eddie, absolutely dazzling."  
Eddie smiled delightedly. "Thanks. Beverly advised me to do it," he confessed.  
Richie grinned. "She's got good taste."  
His counterpart looked up from the menu and eyed him.  
"You look especially good today, too," he said.  
Richie grinned even wider. "Thank you. I tried my best. Hey, Eds..." He slid one leg forward and discreetly pulled his pant leg a little higher to reveal his sock.  
Eddie peered curiously, then sank back into his chair, laughing. "The bacon socks? Seriously?"  
Richie laughed with him. "I warned you about that."  
"You monster.", reprimanded Eddie without a bite behind it.  
"What can I say. I'm a free spirit.", Richie said, then turned his attention back to the menu.  
Eddie grinned to himself, shaking his head, as he studied his own.

When the waiter brought their wine, they placed their orders.  
"Well...here's to a good evening.", Richie said, raising his wine glass in Eddie's direction.  
"Here's to a good evening," Eddie agreed.  
They toasted while maintaining eye contact, taking a sip.  
"Oh... good choice.", Richie praised the wine.  
Eddie raised his glass gratefully. "I don't drink often, but when I do, I choose well," he commented.  
"A connoisseur, then." noted Richie.  
"Absolutely.", Eddie confirmed.  
Richie liked that. That was how he had already assessed the other.  
"So what's your little girl going to do with Beverly ?" the bespectacled man then asked with interest.  
"Bev is letting her stay over and tomorrow they're going to a flea market. Lilly loves flea markets. You should see how good she is at haggling already," Eddie explained.  
Richie let the information sink in and thought he saw Eddie shifting a little in his chair.  
"Oh... so... theoretically, would we have some time? For us, I mean?" he carefully probed, just to make sure he hadn't misunderstood anything.  
Eddie smiled warmly. "Yes, we would. If you feel like it." he confirmed.  
"Are you kidding? Nothing I like better than that." Richie was on fire. "You got plans?"

Eddie shrugged. "Since I didn't know if you had the time or the inclination..." he said.  
Richie tilted his head. "Eddie... I always have time and desire for you." He realized too late how ambiguous it sounded and tried to save himself. "I mean, interest and all. So not...you know," he stammered awkwardly.  
Eddie laughed mischievously. "It's okay." He watched Richie from dark eyes in which mischievousness flashed. "So you don't feel like...? Desiring me...?" he teased, his voice a little softer.  
Richie felt heat rush to his face.  
"Eddie... do you seriously have to ask that?"  
His counterpart bit his lower lip, but waited.  
"One sign from you and I'll do whatever you want," Richie said truthfully.  
That seemed to hit the mark. Eddie coughed discreetly into his closed hand, but couldn't stop his ears from burning.  
Richie realized that this was probably taking as much courage from the man as it was from himself. There was something reassuring about the thought. It meant they were both on equal footing.  
Richie smiled warmly, and when their eyes met, Eddie had to hide his happy grin.

Their order came and for the next few minutes they were busy eating.  
Eddie felt incredibly good and all around desired for the first time in a long time. He liked Richie's somewhat awkwardly open-hearted manner by now.  
"Do you ice skate?" asked Richie then between bites.  
"It's been a little while, but yeah. Why?" retorted Eddie.  
"Oh, I was just thinking about tomorrow. There's a pretty nice ice rink in town and if you want to..." suggested Richie.  
Eddie liked the idea. "I'd love to. Sounds like fun," he agreed.  
Richie grinned. "I'll make sure you don't fall down, too."  
Eddie grinned. "Let's see if you don't need help more urgently," he countered.  
Richie laughed at him. "If I fall, you better get out of the way. I don't want to be blamed for flattening you."  
Eddie snorted. "Like you could do that so easily," he protested.  
"I'll remind you of that when you're buried under me," was the smug reply.  
Eddie barely resisted the urge to throw a piece of bread at his head.

When they had emptied their plates, the dessert menu was brought to them. Richie studied it with enthusiasm. "Oh, such a wide selection..."  
Eddie grinned. He had already noticed that Richie had a taste for sweets. At the movies, he had practically inhaled the popcorn.  
They made their selections and then waited.  
Richie smiled at his companion across the table. He hadn't imagined the date to be so relaxed. The unfamiliar surroundings had done nothing to change the flow of their conversation. Eddie seemed comfortable, which was important to him. He had even gotten carried away with flirting. Richie was in heaven.  
The desserts were brought and Richie rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Sweet things had always been his weakness. He tasted a piece and groaned.  
"Eddie, you have to try this...oh my God..." he mumbled, pushing his plate toward Eddie.  
Eddie laughed and obediently took a spoonful, testing.  
"Oh, actually... that's good." he praised. "Would you like some?" He in turn now offered Richie his bowl and he gratefully accepted.  
"Oh wow...how do they do that?" he murmured in wonder.  
Eddie wanted to kiss him. He had never met anyone as enthusiastic as the bespectacled man.

"Do you think it's noticeable if I sneak into the kitchen and steal the recipe?" asked Richie conspiratorially.  
"It might be a little noticeable, yeah." Eddie smirked and leaned forward. "But I could distract them."  
Richie pointed a finger at him. "Brilliant. You distract her, I steal the recipe, and then we run away with it and become rich and famous."  
"Sounds like a perfect date," Eddie thought with a grin.  
Richie laughed openly at him and Eddie did the same.  
For a long moment they just looked at each other, enjoying the spark that was noticeably jumping back and forth between them. Then they continued eating their dessert and a while later they agreed to leave.  
Eddie pulled his credit card out of his wallet out of habit, but Richie protested.  
"It was an invitation. Let me handle this."  
Eddie, used to splitting the bill even over fries, blinked.  
"Are you sure?" he assured himself.  
"Eddie, come on. It was an invitation. Put your card away," Richie affirmed, taking over the bill.  
Eddie watched him tip the waiter generously and compliment the food, wondering what the hell the catch was. Richie seemed to get more perfect with each meeting.

They left the restaurant and took the few steps to Richie's car.  
Once again, the tall man opened the car door for his companion. As they sat inside, Richie didn't drive off just yet.  
"All right...what do you want to do now? Do you want me to drive you home or are you still in the mood for something to do?" he asked.  
Eddie appreciated that he left the decision up to him and decided to clearly address what was on his mind.  
"I hope you don't find me too pushy right now, but I'd like to see your place. If it's okay with you," he said therefore.  
Richie smiled. "No problem at all. I've cleaned up extra, just in case." He thought for a moment. "Would you like to stay the night then, maybe? Without any ulterior motives or anything. Just in case we want to have another drink and then I can't drive." He hoped he hadn't ruined it with that and waited anxiously for the answer.  
Eddie smiled and accepted the offer.  
"That would be nice. Would you give me a quick ride back to my place? Then I could pack a few things, toothbrush and all," he asked.  
Richie grinned broadly at him. "Sure thing. I'll wait for you in the meantime."

Eddie congratulated himself in his mind for his courage and soon Richie parked in front of Eddie's house. He quickly ran inside and threw a few things into his toiletry bag, added spare clothes, and then hesitated. He still had a couple of condoms in his nightstand that had been sitting there for longer than he cared to admit. Uncertainly, he took out the small package and checked the best-before date with a furrowed brow. Since they were still good and because Richie was waiting for him downstairs, he put them in the bag along with a small tube of lube. Then he made sure he got out before he could overthink this.  
Richie waited patiently for him and looked up as the shorter man appeared in front of the house with a gym bag. He was glad he still had his apartment spruced up, just for the absurd possibility that he might have a spontaneous visitor. Or might take a date home.  
Eddie got in and tossed the bag in the back seat.  
"Done." he said, somewhat breathlessly.  
Richie grinned. "Let's go."


	7. at Richie´s

Richie lived in a slightly busier area. There were lots of little stores and bars here with colorful neon signs. He parked the car and then they walked a short distance down the street. Eddie eyed all the shop windows with interest and made his liking known.  
They stopped in front of a rust-red painted house and Richie unlocked it, fished some mail out of the mailbox.  
"Stairs or elevator?" he asked.  
"Elevator." decided Eddie. He usually took the stairs, but today he felt too lazy and satisfied for that.  
So they took the elevator to the fourth floor. The scratching of little paws could be heard from inside the apartment, and as soon as Richie unlocked the door, Penny jumped up his legs.  
"Slow down, girl.", Richie admonished the dog good-naturedly and scratched her head. "And don't jump on the guest, you hear me?"  
Penny ran in a circle, wagging her tail enthusiastically.  
Richie shook off his coat, then helped Eddie out of his.  
"Thanks." Eddie looked around curiously. The apartment looked very cozy.  
Richie led him into the living room.  
"Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?" he offered.  
Eddie looked around. "Water, please. Thanks."  
"Coming right up." Richie went to get the water. That gave Eddie a chance to take a closer look at the room.

Somehow it reminded him of the adult version of a dorm room. Everything invited him to linger. A huge sand-colored couch stood in the middle, surrounded by a few brightly colored oriental-style cushions. There were few decorations but many potted plants on every shelf and in every corner. The shelves were also cluttered with books, records and DVDs, with wooden crates containing all sorts of odds and ends in between. Eddie was itching to take a closer look at everything.  
He turned around when Richie came back and put two glasses of water on the coffee table.  
"Well, not too messy?" he asked then, bobbing on his feet.  
Eddie shook his head. "You've got it very cozy here," he thought. "Reminds me a little of my college days. Like there should be a hookah somewhere in the corner."  
Richie laughed. "Not since I was a teenager. Made me too nervous." he confessed, scratching the back of his head.  
Eddie grinned. "Me too," he revealed.  
Richie grinned at him. "Shall we sit down?"  
They settled on the couch. Richie slipped out of a jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves, which immediately caught Eddie's eye. He took a drink of water and leaned back into the soft leather.  
Richie pulled his legs up in a cross-legged position.

"That was by far the best dessert I've ever had," he then said solemnly.  
Eddie threw his head back and laughed. "I knew you were going to say that," he said, wiping the corner of his eye.  
Richie giggled goofily, taken with Eddie's laughter.  
The shorter man grinned at him. "If you like sweets so much, we should go to that little chocolate museum in town. They have a chocolate fountain with three different kinds."  
Richie's eyes grew huge under the lenses of his glasses.  
"Yeah? Why don't I know about that?"  
"Because I'm telling you right now, you brainiac," Eddie returned, and that had them both laughing again.  
Then Eddie reached out a hand to Richie, just because he could, and clasped his forearm.  
"Come a little closer," he asked. There was too much distance between them.  
Richie laughed some more and obediently moved closer until his knees touched Eddie's thighs.  
"This is a great date," Eddie then said honestly. "Probably the best one I've ever had."  
Richie grinned delightedly and adjusted his glasses. "Likewise." he said softly, and his smile was warm.

Eddie reached out again and ran a hand over a densely hairy forearm, slowly, as if to memorize the texture.  
Richie swallowed. Eddie's hand was warm, the palm soft. The contact gave him a comforting shiver.  
Eddie must have noticed, because he raised his brows in mild amazement. Richie was sure he would never get tired of looking into those brown doe eyes.  
Then Eddie moved, pulled his legs under, and turned to face Richie head-on.

It was a bit like their first kiss, only less frantic. Eddie leaned forward and up a little and then their lips were on each other, moving gently together.  
Richie made a little noise deep in his throat and couldn't hold back any longer, had to touch something of Eddie to make sure this wasn't a dream. He reached out blindly, put a hand to his face and stroked his thumb along his cheekbone. Eddie sighed into the kiss and tilted his head a little, gingerly trying to deepen the tenderness. Richie felt a gentle tongue brush along his lips questioningly and he opened his mouth in a silent invitation.  
He tasted sweet and Richie searched hungrily for the fruity sweetness, catching Eddie's lower lip gently between his incisors.  
Eddie whimpered, and Richie wanted to die.  
He slid his free hand under the gorgeous jacket, slowly ran it over the smaller man's side, and nearly choked when he clearly felt muscle under the thin fabric of the shirt.  
"Eddie..." he murmured harshly. "Eddie, may I...?" he asked, breathing a sigh of relief when Eddie nodded eagerly before kissing him again.

Richie squinted downward to see what his fingers were doing and fumbled awkwardly with the little buttons. He managed to undo two and each additional strip of skin he exposed made his head swim. When he managed the fourth button, he faltered, seeing black ink flashing.  
"Oh God..." he muttered. He pushed the shirt open a bit with both hands to get a better look. Sure enough. Two black stars and some writing in between greeted him. Richie had to stop and catch his breath for a moment.  
"Richie...? Are you all right?" asked Eddie with slight concern in his voice.  
Richie lifted his gaze and met brown eyes.  
"Everything's fine. Everything's fine. I'm just... shit, Eddie, you're so hot," he blurted out inelegantly.  
Eddie let out this cute laugh and pulled Richie to him by the collar of his shirt to kiss him.  
"I can only return that," he said, his eyes blazing. "Can I see you too...?"  
Richie hesitated. "Yeah... actually, you can. I'm just... definitely not as hot as you, and I don't want to..." He furrowed his brow. "I don't want you to be disappointed," he confessed.

Eddie bit his lips. "Richie... I'm not going to be disappointed. Just let me... come here." He moved a little closer and unbuttoned Richie's white shirt carefully in his turn.  
True, the bespectacled man didn't match Eddie's body type, but that was just what the shorter man liked. He eyed the broad chest that was revealed, the thick hair, and hissed.  
"Richie..." He kissed him emphatically to express his excitement, undoing more buttons as he did so.  
"You're perfect." he whispered against Richie's lips, smiling when the taller man made an embarrassed noise in response. Eddie didn't even think to let any insecurities show with Richie.  
Maybe it was because he hadn't had anyone he was on the same page with in so long, maybe it was because he wasn't in his own house. Wherever his determination came from, he embraced it and delivered a rather gentle shove to Richie's chest that sent the bespectacled man sprawling backwards onto the couch. Eddie took the opportunity and scrambled nimbly between the man's long legs, immediately taking aim at his mouth again as he undid the remaining buttons.

When they parted again, Eddie straightened up and looked down at Richie, who, breathing heavily and wearing somewhat demented glasses, gawked speechlessly. The sight gave him a boost of self-confidence and he slipped out of his jacket, tossed it over the back of the couch, and then started taking of his own shirt.  
Richie didn't take his eyes off him for seconds as he did so, licking his lips and groaning as more tattoos were revealed once the shirt was removed.  
"Eddie... I'm going to have a heart attack," he whimpered. He didn't know where to look first.  
Eddie was short and slender compared to him, yes, but he was visibly fit. Richie eyed defined abs hungrily and closed his eyes briefly to keep from embarrassing himself.  
"Eddie... Eds... oh my God..." he muttered.  
Eddie laughed above him. "You okay, big guy?" he teased, but paused so as not to overwhelm Richie.  
"Yep. Everything's fine. I just need to... Jesus, Eds..." Now Richie did dare to reach out and touch this beautiful man.  
Eddie bit his lip as Richie's large hands stroked his torso thoughtfully, ever so slowly.  
"Is it very bad if I ruin my underwear?" the bespectacled man chirped. "I can't guarantee anything."  
Eddie blushed, but laughed. "Equal rights for all. I can't guarantee anything either." he said, pushing Richie's shirt over his shoulders.  
"Richie... damn, you look so good. Can I..."

Richie nodded before Eddie could finish his sentence and then the smaller man's hands were on him.  
Richie couldn't suppress a sigh as the man's hands traveled down his chest, brave enough to grip a little tighter.  
Jesus... Richie's sigh came out crooked and he stirred under the grip.  
"You monster..." he scolded.  
Eddie's mouth twisted into a victory grin. "Did I find a weak spot there?" he purred.  
Richie whimpered, unable to escape the other. Eddie leaned over and buried his face in the crook of Richie's neck, murmuring hotly against the skin.  
"Don't hold back... I want to hear you, please..."  
How could Richie have swallowed the next moan there?  
"Then... you don't have any problems getting louder?" he asked, stroking up Eddie's back.  
"Loud is good," Eddie countered, gently biting Richie's neck. "I want to know what you like."  
Richie lowered his hands, holding Eddie's waist for a moment before sliding lower and clasping the man's ass.  
Eddie sighed in appeal against Richie's skin and leaned into the touch, spreading warm kisses across the man's chest.

"Mm..." Richie gradually relaxed and found his way back to his less insecure part. For his part, he gripped a little tighter now, rolling the firm flesh in his hands, eliciting a moan from Eddie.  
"Eddie... what position do you prefer...?" he then asked. If they were going to drop their pants in front of each other, they might as well talk about it.  
"Any.", Eddie sighed, kissing below Richie's ear. "I like to be pushed around a little, but sometimes I like to set the tone," he confided.  
Richie smirked. "That suits you," he commented.  
Eddie loomed over him, cheeks flushed. "And you?" he asked with interest.  
"I'm up for anything," Richie replied truthfully. "I like taking care of the other guy. As long as I know the other person is happy, I'm happy."  
Eddie let the answer sink in and considered himself lucky.  
"Then you'd be okay with it if I asked you..." he began, but then broke off, a little breathless and overwhelmed.  
Richie stroked along his arm. "If you asked me...?" he echoed gently.  
Eddie closed his eyes for a moment. "Maybe this doesn't belong here now.... I just couldn't stop myself from.... I was thinking about what it would be like with you."  
Richie smiled. "I think now is a good time," he encouraged. "We don't have to make it all happen right away, but I wouldn't mind getting a peek inside that pretty little head of yours," he confessed.

That helped Eddie loosen up. He visibly relaxed, even if his ears were still pink. "Okay...thanks." he mumbled before taking a breath. "You were able to lift Lilly so effortlessly, and then you held her with just one arm and.... I thought, can he get me up too? Can he just pick me up and push me against the nearest wall?" He made a soft noise and covered his burning face with both hands.  
Richie heard Stanley's amazement at his idea of lifting Eddie in his mind and almost laughed. So much for that.  
The bespectacled man straightened up and gently took Eddie's hands from his face.  
"Eddie... he murmured affectionately. "I'd like to try that," he said.  
Eddie blinked at him, his face heated and wavering between discomfort and arousal.  
"I bet I can hold you long enough to make you see stars," Richie assured him, grinning suggestively.  
Eddie breathed a visible sigh of relief, the red on his cheeks now darker. It was obvious that the thought turned him on, and for the first time in a long time Richie didn´t feel too big and awkward, but powerful and capable. It gave his ego a long-needed boost and he slid a hand down Eddie's neck, directing him into a kiss.

The shorter man sighed and melted under the tenderness, accepting his desire and settling fully into Richie. They both felt how seamlessly their game of supremacy and submission flowed, how well they harmonized. No explanation was necessary, neither felt overpowered or forced.  
Richie kissed him with tender possessiveness, placing his free hand in the small of Eddie's back and bringing him closer with a jerk.  
Eddie resented with interest and complied immediately, enjoying the reassuring weight of the man's large hands.  
Richie understood that this was a way for Eddie to let go, to forget the stressful daily grind and let someone else take control. And he wanted so much for Eddie to be comfortable, to stop worrying for a while. He didn't stop kissing him, pushing and moving them both into position until he was sure he had a good grip on Eddie. He let go of him only briefly, letting them catch their breath. Then he lifted Eddie's arms around his neck.  
"Hold on tight," he ordered.  
Eddie did as he was told, too stunned to question it.  
Richie reached under Eddie's thighs and pulled him closer, standing up from the sofa with him.  
Eddie made a surprised noise as he suddenly lost his footing and instinctively clamped his legs around Richie's hips.  
The taller man grinned at him in endearing triumph and a giggle escaped Eddie.  
"See? No problem.", Richie commented proudly.  
Eddie grinned. "Yeah, no problem." He eyed Richie briefly and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. "Take me to bed." he asked softly.  
Richie smiled and did just that.


	8. how do you like your egg?

The bespectacled man carefully lowered Eddie onto the bed, then flicked on the bedside lamp. Eddie squinted against the sudden brightness and looked around. The bed was large and various pillows were piled at the headboard. The bedding was blue and smelled fresh.  
Eddie looked up at Richie, who was now closing the door, presumably to avoid being disturbed by Penny. Then he climbed onto the bed with him.  
"We don't have to do everything," the taller man muttered. "Just what you want. I'm okay with anything."  
Eddie smiled and lifted a hand, brushing a curl from Richie's forehead. "Maybe not everything," he agreed. "But I wouldn't mind a taste." He raised his brows meaningfully, and that was enough to make Richie's pants tighten.  
"Is that an invitation to meet little Richie?" the bespectacled man grinned.  
Eddie made a deliberative hand gesture. "I think little is an understatement, but yeah. If you'd like?"  
Richie nodded eagerly.  
Eddie laughed in the face of Richie's disarming honesty and slid a cheeky hand between his counterpart's legs, groping searchingly over the bulge there.  
"Hmm..." he made with interest.  
Richie's breath caught in his throat. "Eddie..."  
Eddie kissed him teasingly, then gently pushed him back into the sheets until Richie was lying on his back.  
"Keep me posted, will you?" he said, smiling as the taller man nodded again. Eddie fervently hoped he hadn't lost his touch and went on the attack.

Richie let Eddie have it as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down over his legs. He made his pleasure known, clasping Richie's thighs and taking his time massaging them, spreading tender kisses over the soft skin. Richie sighed, for once not worried about not being enough for his partner.  
Then Eddie set to work on the last obstacle, and before Richie knew it, he was lying there naked, letting the man's burning gaze wash over him.  
"I was hoping you hadn't exaggerate," the shorter man said, glancing between Richie's legs, and what he saw there made his mouth water. He laced his fingers together and turned his palms outward, making his knuckles pop as if he were about to demonstrate a particularly exciting magic trick.  
Richie was eager for anything Eddie was willing to give him and didn't take his eyes off the other for a second, watching him take a seat between his legs.  
Eddie relied on the taller one to let him know if he was doing something wrong and then he took the plunge.  
The first contact elicited an almost relieved sigh from Richie. Eddie started slowly, familiarizing himself with him, paying attention to what he responded to most positively.  
Richie was in heaven. He quickly learned that Eddie was a very devoted lover, patient and playful. After the first round of discovery, the smaller man then went on to prove that he could definitely handle Richie's size and within minutes the bespectacled man was reduced to accepting what Eddie gave him.

Eddie liked how openly the man below him responded to his efforts. He eyed him now and then, registering the accelerated rise and fall of the broad chest, the parted lips, and found he liked the sight already.  
"Eddie... um..." whispered Richie warningly at one point.  
Eddie understood and gave him a thumbs-up, unable to speak.  
Richie whimpered and gasped audibly. Eddie redoubled his efforts, managed the last bit, and then Richie moaned his name, unfiltered and loud in the silence of the room.  
Eddie relished the knowledge that he could give this to him. He pulled back respectfully, licked the corner of his mouth, and cast a satisfied glance at Richie, who was breathing heavily and looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.  
For a moment they just looked at each other, each happy in his own way, and then Richie reached out a hand to Eddie.  
The shorter man didn't hesitate a second and found himself in a warm embrace a second later.  
Richie held him until he caught his breath, stroking his hair.  
"Amazing what you can fit in that little mouth of yours," the taller one muttered then, laughing out in agony when Eddie poked him in the side in response.  
"Kidding..." he hurried to say, holding Eddie's face in both hands. "Thanks." he said a little more softly, smiling.  
Eddie grinned, making moves to kiss him, unsure if Richie wanted that at that moment. And whether Richie wanted that. He pulled him into a deep kiss, licked into his mouth, and sighed.

"How about a rematch...?" he then whispered.  
Eddie didn't mind, not in the least.  
"What are you waiting for?" he teased cheekily.  
Richie grinned wider. He briskly set about unzipping Eddie's pants and then a brief tug later, Eddie sat exposed in front of him.  
Richie adjusted his glasses as if he was afraid of missing something. He took Eddie's hand in his and pulled him to him, lowering himself back at the same time.  
Eddie hesitated. "What are you going to do?"  
Richie patted his chest, "Sit down."  
Eddie blinked as he realized what the taller man meant. "Richie, you won't be able to breathe," he tried to object, though the offer sounded tempting.  
Richie shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Sit down, baby."  
The pet name was new. Eddie's ears warmed and he followed the invitation cautiously.  
In fact, it went quite well. Richie was built wide enough to settle comfortably on him and he confirmed that he could breathe perfectly normally.  
The position was new. Eddie had a perfect view of Richie's face and he felt comfortably in control.  
Richie put his hands around Eddie's thighs and pulled him even closer.  
Eddie was aware of what the other was offering him and the thought alone made him completely hard. He eyed Richie as he took himself in hand. Slipping his free left hand into the soft curls, he forced Richie's head back a bit with a gentle tug.  
No protest, just a pleading look from blue eyes.

Eddie moaned, turned on. He guided himself into Richie's willing mouth, which immediately greeted him effusively.  
The bespectacled man enjoyed the sight. Eddie looked beautiful sitting on top of him like that, taking what he wanted, shone only by the warm light of the bedside lamp.  
He purred in approval as Eddie pulled his hair a little, looking up at him with melting eyes.  
"You like that...?" asked Eddie, pulling again.  
Richie let his eyelids fall shut and grumbled comfortably around his mouthful.  
When he opened his eyes again, Eddie was looking down at him with dark eyes, an expression of concentrated excitement on his face. He congratulated himself in his mind on his idea and put both hands around Eddie's butt, directing him lower, pushing, pulling, and thus telling him to strike up the rhythm himself.  
Eddie understood and moaned softly, tightening his grip on Richie's hair, pinning him in place. He tentatively rolled his hips forward, watching for Richie's reaction. He seemed to like it, so he repeated the motion until he found a good rhythm.  
Richie's eyes were at half-mast, drunk on Eddie and completely trusting. He watched the man's movements above him, his facial expression, the fine film of sweat beginning to form on his throat and chest. He wanted to lick away the damp sheen.  
A while later, Eddie groaned with increasing frequency. His rhythm increased, became erratic, and then the grip on Richie's hair became painful for a moment before Eddie cried out softly.  
Richie closed his eyes and panted, taking it all in willingly. He almost regretted it as Eddie slowly pulled away.

"Rich..." Eddie slid down on top of him and kissed him hard, stroking his hair apologetically. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned.  
"Not at all," Richie assured him. "It was nothing but perfect."  
Eddie grinned, drunk on his climax, and buried himself in Richie's front. "Thank you. That was...thank you," he murmured.  
Richie smiled in satisfaction and wrapped his arms loosely around him. "Likewise."

They lay there like that for a while, letting their high die down together. Then Richie suggested a quick shower. Eddie would have liked to stay lying there, but he was sticky too and agreed.  
Richie pressed a kiss to his forehead, another to the tip of his nose, and then he helped him up. He held his hand and led him into the bathroom. Everything there was cozy too, with bamboo furniture and orange bath towels.  
"I like your place," Eddie noted as Richie pulled him into the shower with him.  
The bespectacled man grinned. "I'm glad."  
Eddie prudently removed his glasses before Richie could turn on the water and placed them on the sink's edge.  
Richie found the gesture immensely endearing. "Thanks."  
Eddie pulled the shower stall closed and Richie turned on the water. The first few minutes were a bit strange after all. Showering together was never as romantic as Hollywood tried to make you believe. So it was only good that they could both laugh about it. Richie put shower gel into his palms and started soaping up Eddie's upper body.  
Eddie couldn't remember when anyone had ever done that for him. The gentle touches meant as much to him as the good sex before and he gratefully soaked up the attention. He took the bottle from Richie's hand and was now attending to the other in his turn, laughing when he noticed Richie was a little ticklish around the ribs.  
Looking back, he didn't remember when they had started, but at one point they were kissing under the stream of water.

Richie turned it so the spray hit mostly his shoulders and not Eddie's face. The shorter man didn't know where to put his gratitude. He saw all those little things Richie did, all those little gestures that spoke of the man's sensitivity and care. So he put everything he couldn't put into words right now into his kisses. He had a feeling Richie understood him that way, too.  
When they got tired of showering, they dried off. Eddie got out his toiletry bag and then they brushed their teeth side by side at the sink. Richie put a cheeky hand on Eddie's butt and he grinned, letting him. His revenge came when he spit and put his toothbrush back in the bag. As he walked past Richie, he gave him a juicy slap on the butt.  
Richie whooped and promptly choked on the toothpaste foam. Eddie laughed all the way to the bedroom and shrieked in fright when Richie suddenly came running after him.  
He had caught up with him in front of the bed and in the next instant powerful arms wrapped around Eddie and he was literally thrown onto the mattress. He squealed, all at once twelve again, when jumping around on beds had been a lot of fun. Richie was laughing the biggest laugh he had ever seen and he felt his heart swell.  
He pounced on him and tickled whatever he could reach. Richie squealed and tried to fight off Eddie, who had straddled his middle.

"Nonono!" the taller one snorted, and because Eddie wouldn't let go of him, he rolled them around, pinning Eddie's hands above his head to the bed.  
Eddie chuckled and gave up, looking up at Richie breathing heavily.  
"Gotcha.", Richie stated with satisfaction, grinning up to his ears.  
"You got me now," Eddie agreed.  
They eyed each other, both exhausted but happy, and then Richie leaned over, dabbing a kiss on each tattooed star and finally on Eddie's lips.  
"Sleeping? I'm pretty knackered," he confessed.  
Eddie nodded. "Me too."  
They crawled under the covers, sliding back and forth a bit until they found a comfortable position. Richie turned out the light and buried his nose in Eddie's hair.  
"Goodnight, Eds." he murmured.  
Eddie smiled, already half asleep. "Night, Rich."

Penny woke him up.  
Richie grunted as he heard the scratching of small dog paws outside the door. She probably needed a walk badly. He blinked into the new day. Eddie was still sound asleep, snuggled in and his hair hopelessly tousled.  
Richie smiled and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder, only now noticing the tiny caramel-colored speckles on his skin. He would have liked to lie here longer, but Penny had to go out and this was a good opportunity to get breadrolls.  
So he struggled up as quietly as he could, managed to get dressed quickly without waking Eddie, and then squeezed through the half-open door, foot in front to keep Penny from coming in. He quickly went to the bathroom, grabbed his keys and wallet. Then he put her leash on Penny and let her pull him outside.  
He felt strangely proud as he picked up two more breadrolls at the bakery than usual that morning. He could have started any day like that.  
After Penny was through with her round, they headed back home. Richie almost expected the bedroom door to be open and Eddie awake, but no. His guest was still asleep. All the better.  
He fed the dog and then set about setting the breakfast table. It was his way of saying thank you for the lovely evening before. As he set the plates and cutlery, memories of yesterday came flooding back and he found himself grinning. He was unspeakably glad that Eddie seemed to be getting along with his kind. He had heard more than once in the past that he was childish and demanding. But he couldn't pretend. When he was happy, it just burst out of him.

Wondering how Eddie liked his breakfast egg best, he peeked out from the kitchen into the hallway. It was still quiet. He decided to wait for Eddie with the eggs and sat down at the table with his cell phone. Stan had texted him just yesterday.

StantheMan: Whatever else went on yesterday, we'll figure it out.

Richie grinned. That's how he knew Stanley.

Richie: Good morning! <3 Everything is fine, Eddie is still in bed sleeping. I'll wait for him with breakfast.

StantheMan: Hold on. Where are you guys?

Richie: At my house :)

StantheMan: Wow. Okay. So the date went well?

Richie: Fine! <3 It was so nice, Stan! And we laughed so much and I think he really likes me!

StantheMan: ... Did you guys...?

Richie: :3 A gentleman doesn´t kiss and tell.

StantheMan: Wow. Congratulations. I don't need the details, but...?

Richie: Oh it was wonderful! Eddie is a dream come true, and we haven't even.... So not all the way yet. XD

StantheMan: I see. In any case, I'm happy for you. That sounds better than anything else in the last few years.

Richie: Thank you <3 Really, I wouldn't have gotten through this without you.

StantheMan: Don't mention it. He better have been worth it.

Richie: I don't think you have to worry about that. :)

Richie grinned to himself and then looked up as he heard the bedroom door open. He put the phone aside and walked into the hallway, where a very sleepy Eddie met him, rubbing his eyes.  
Richie pressed his lips together, trying not to let out an overly enthusiastic sound due to so much cuteness.  
Eddie smiled wryly at him. "Good morning. Sorry if I stayed in bed too long," he mumbled.  
Richie melted a little. "Good morning. No problem at all, sleep as long as you like. Think of it as a mini-vacation." the bespectacled man replied, putting both arms around the smaller man.  
Eddie made a satisfied sound and instantly snuggled against Richie's front. "Mmm... That's actually what it feels like. Like a mini-vacation." he mumbled.  
Richie held him a little tighter, burying his nose in the tousled strands.  
"Likewise, baby." he murmured warmly.  
Eddie smiled into the soft fabric, enjoying the situation for a moment longer before looking up at Richie.  
"Food? I'm starving!" he suggested.  
Richie grinned. "Well, sure. I got us breadrolls."

Eddie couldn´t believe how caring Richie was. He let himself be led into the kitchen, where Penny greeted him effusively. He petted her and sat down at the set table.  
"I can't remember the last time someone made me breakfast," he confessed, letting his eyes wander over the lovingly laid table.  
"Well, it's about time, then," Richie thought, smiling at his counterpart. "How do you like your egg?"  
Eddie bit his lip, his mind pleasantly vibrating with affection. "Soft." he said.  
Richie nodded with a smile and immediately jumped up to cook eggs.  
Eddie eyed him as he stood by the stove, surveyed the broad shoulders, then had to get up to touch him.  
Richie was mildly surprised when two arms suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind. Eddie's front was warm against his back. He turned on the stove and then put his hands on Eddies.  
"Everything all right, Eds?" he inquired.  
"Everything is fine," was the reply. "I'm very happy and grateful right now and I don't know how to express it."  
Richie grinned. "I'd say you're doing pretty well," he thought. "I understand, anyway."  
Eddie grumbled. "Thanks for the egg. And the breakfast. And yesterday." he rattled off.  
Richie laughed softly. "You're welcome. Anytime." He turned his head a little to graze Eddie's forehead with his lips. For a moment they were both silent, just enjoying each other's presence.  
Penny trotted around them, sniffing Eddie's pant leg. Eddie chuckled.

"She likes me." he observed.  
"Well, sure she does. She's got Daddy's taste, after all.", Richie commented, turning in Eddie's arms now, grinning at him.  
Eddie took his face in both hands and went up on his toes to kiss him without haste.  
Richie purred into the kiss, returning it tenderly. As the water began to boil, they let go of each other. Richie sent a little kiss after it and then carefully sank two eggs into the pot.  
"Are you excited about the rink?" he asked in good spirits.  
"Very. I haven't been on the ice in forever. Should be fun," Eddie said with a smile.  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll cut a fine figure," Richie said with a tone of conviction. He got the eggs out of the water and then they sat down again.  
They shared the rolls and ate hungrily. I'm sure Eddie was imagining it, but today breakfast seemed to taste especially good. Usually he never took so much time for it and it was good not to have to rush for once.


	9. upgrade

After breakfast, they cleared the table together, although Richie protested. After all, Eddie was his guest, and guests shouldn't work. But the short man was not deterred and grabbed the used plates without further ado. After cleaning up, they headed to the rink. Eddie felt twenty years younger as they walked through town together. Actually, the hustle and bustle of the inner city was usually too hectic for him, but Richie acted as a soothing damper on him. He caught himself smirking at the man with the glasses now and then, while he chattered away happily.  
Eddie couldn't help himself, and in between grasped the man's large hand, intertwined their fingers loosely as if it had always been that way.  
Richie faltered briefly in his explanation and wafted a glance at their hands as if to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.  
Eddie felt his face turn warm as their eyes met.  
Richie looked completely expressionless for a moment before a blinding smile spread across his face, almost making his eyes disappear.  
Eddie grinned and lowered his gaze, hyperaware of Richie squeezing his hand gently. They didn't talk about it, but for the rest of the way they held each other's hand, Richie's big and warm enough for both of them.  
Eddie's stomach fluttered excitedly as they arrived at the rink.

It was next to a park, so they could rest if they got tired in between. Eddie inquired about Richie's shoe size and got them two pairs of skates, which he liberally sprayed with foot spray, under the skeptical gaze of the clerk at the rental counter. They squeezed onto one of the tiny benches at the edge of the rink and laced up their skates. Eddie quickly regained his feel for the blades and confidently took the few steps to the rink, looking around for Richie, who was stalking less elegantly behind him.  
The first step onto the ice felt like riding a bike and Eddie smiled to himself. This had been a great idea. He took a few steps, slid across the ice in a small arc, and came back to Richie, who was still standing at the entrance, holding on.  
"Liar. So much for bad form on the ice." the bespectacled man scolded with a laugh.  
Eddie shrugged his shoulders.  
"It's like riding a bike," he said in his defense.  
Richie grinned. "I guess I'll have to get used to it again."  
"You'll get there." Eddie took him by the hand and gently pulled him onto the ice. The first few steps were a little wobbly, but Richie did well. Soon they were making larger circles and clearly having fun.

Richie admired the ease with which Eddie moved, despite his winter coat and the fact that he was pulling someone a head taller than himself behind him. They laughed and got red noses from the cold. When they needed a break, they settled down on one of the benches and caught their breath. Eddie was having the most fun he'd ever had on a date. No talk of salary, travel or life goals. Richie also seemed relaxed beyond measure and grinned at him.  
"Another round? And then coffee?" suggested Eddie.  
"Perfect," Richie agreed.  
So they slid across the ice again, a little more daringly this time. Richie nearly crashed into the banderole, and Eddie slowed his collision by slipping between them with lightning speed. That way he was pressed against the barrier, but Richie didn't hurt himself.  
"Whew... Sorry about that." the tall man apologized immediately. "You okay?" He leaned against the band with both hands.  
Eddie laughed up at him. "Everything's fine."  
They eyed each other with smiles, and a pleasant tingling sensation came over Eddie. Richie's arms over his shoulders practically pinned him in place and he licked his dry lips.

Richie studied his counterpart, the big doe eyes, the nervous lip lick, and then he leaned in to kiss him gently. He felt the smaller man melt beneath him, his hands grabbing the collar of his coat and pulling him even closer.  
He made a happy little noise into the kiss and when they parted again, Eddie laughed at him so warmly he felt like he was looking directly into the sun.  
Richie beamed back and gave him a quick hug.  
"Coffee?" he said.  
"Coffee.", Eddie confirmed.

They returned the skates and then headed out to pick a nice coffee shop. This time it was Richie who reached for Eddie's hand. It nonetheless gave Eddie butterflies in his stomach again. All his previous acquaintances who had made it past the third date had thought nothing of such gestures. Heavens, Eddie hadn't even known he wanted to hold hands until recently. But Richie had looked so adorable, had talked about himself so enthusiastically, and there it had just come over Eddie.  
Now they were walking down the street, hand in hand, and Eddie was pretty sure he didn't want to let go. They found a small, less busy coffee shop and sat down inside. It smelled like hot chocolate and Richie immediately became fidgety, much to Eddie's delight. He eyed the taller man, who was already eyeing the cake display with childlike interest.  
"Take your pick," he said, therefore, and grinned as Richie's whole face brightened.  
"You too?" the bespectacled man said, skimming the cake selection in the display.  
"Pick something out for me. I like fruit," Eddie replied magnanimously.  
They placed their order and Richie didn't miss the chance to reach across the small table and play with Eddie's sweater sleeve until the waitress returned to their table with her tray.

Richie rubbed his hands together in anticipation as a piece of pie was placed in front of him that looked like it was made of nothing but chocolate. Eddie got a tart topped with a variety of fruits.  
"Very good choice," he praised. "Mmm, that looks great."  
Richie grinned at him. "You're definitely the healthier of the two of us," he said. He eyed his own piece of cake, and his enthusiasm for it seemed to drop a little.  
"Maybe I should watch my figure a little more in the future," he said then, hesitantly picking up his fork.  
Eddie didn't like that at all.  
"I like that about you." he said therefore, perhaps a touch too seriously, but it was important to him that Richie knew that.  
The bespectacled man looked at him in irritation. "What do you mean?"  
"That you're not so fond of diets and exercise. I used to hate it when my dates would suddenly rattle off what all they weren't eating to make sure they didn't gain an ounce." He shook himself and took a bite of his tart, nodding appreciatively.

Richie eyed him. "Those dates sure looked good for that," he muttered in mild protest.  
Eddie snorted. "Yeah, if you like skin cancer. Seriously, most of them had their brains scorched on the tanning bed."  
That got a chuckle out of Richie after all. The bespectacled man stabbed his slice of pie. "It's all right, then?" he probed cautiously. "That I don't conform to the usual sunbed-goer?"  
"Richie... just the fact that a piece of pie makes you happy is so incredibly endearing that I'll happily buy you one on a regular basis. Don't worry about that for a minute. I like you just the way you are," Eddie affirmed, smiling as Richie blushed in response and lowered his eyes to his plate.  
"I guess I still can't believe you're going out with me," Richie then confessed.  
Eddie swallowed his bite and looked at Richie out of wide eyes, somewhere between affection and quiet concern.  
"Rich..." he murmured, touched. "You better get used to it. Because I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon."

That had hit home. Richie blinked at him so hopefully that Eddie would have liked to pull him over the table and kiss him hard.  
"Then...then we're ...?" the bespectacled man asked, pointing his finger alternately at Eddie and himself.  
For a moment, Eddie felt quiet panic rising inside him. It was true, he wanted to keep seeing Richie. And yes, he had already thought about asking Richie about it. Whether they wanted to make it official, if he felt the same way. He wanted this. So, on the spur of the moment, he decided to be brave.  
"If you want to..." he said a little breathlessly as a result.  
"Are you kidding?" blurted out Richie. "You bet I want to! Eddie..." He reached across the table and took Eddie's hand in his, guiding it to his lips and pressing little kisses over his knuckles.  
Eddie laughed at Richie's over-the-top enthusiasm and felt relieved himself. He hadn't expected to upgrade their relationship status from "maybe" to "yes" over a piece of pie, but he was gradually getting used to the fact that anything was possible with Richie.  
They finished their plates and exchanged warm glances until they decided to leave.

Back in Richie's apartment, they peeled themselves out of their thick winter coats and Richie immediately made them a pot of tea. Eddie still felt a little weightless about their just changed relationship status and eyed his friend with a smile as he carried the pot and two cups to the coffee table.  
He had to laugh because the small cup almost disappeared into Richie's large hand and the bespectacled man laughed with him. They sat pressed close together on the comfortable sofa, warming their hands on the mugs. Richie's nose was still red from the cold outside and Eddie smirked at that. It was so easy to have fun with the bigger man and that was new to him.  
"I bet the girls are having a great day," Richie said then, taking another sip of tea.  
"Oh, no question about it. They both love garage sales and find the most amazing stuff there," Eddie agreed. "Almost all of our decor in the house comes from flea market visits."  
Richie laughed. He had already noticed that there were some dog figurines in Eddie's house and all sorts of unusual ones.  
"Let's see what they drag in this time," Eddie sighed theatrically and took a sip from his cup.  
Richie grinned. "You'd better be surprised. I bet she's found something especially great."  
Eddie gave him a doubtful look, but smiled wryly at that.  
"Well...do you actually have plans for New Year's yet?" he then asked.

Richie made a deliberative hand gesture. "Only halfway. I guess I'd celebrate with Stanley and Mike. Those two are my best friends. But that's probably as far as it would go."  
Eddie nodded, thinking. "Maybe we could put our two small celebrations together...I'd also just celebrate with Bev and a friend, Bill. Big celebrations aren't really my thing."  
"Oh, that would be great. I'd love to meet your friends," Richie said eagerly. "I can ask Stan and Mike," he offered.  
Eddie nodded. "I'll do the same and then we can coordinate."  
Richie was excited about the idea. "I think this could be really good. Stan's always complaining that it's usually just the two or three of us hanging out anyway."  
Eddie grinned. "Well then."

They drank their tea, glancing at each other now and then. Richie put his cup down at some point and moved closer to Eddie, half-climbing into his lap.  
"Well..." said Eddie with a laugh, but let him have it.  
"Sorry...just a little needy for a cuddle," Richie confessed, grinning endearingly at him.  
Eddie laughed again and gently pulled Richie closer. "That's okay." He let the taller man sit fully in his lap and put both arms around him. Richie made a contented sound and leaned into the embrace.  
Eddie smiled. This was new to him but very pleasant. Usually his acquaintances didn't want to spontaneously cuddle with him. But he found that he liked it. He pressed his face into the crook of Richie's neck and kissed him there.  
Richie giggled. "Tickles." he murmured.  
Eddie grinned and buried his nose in the curly hair. "I like this," he said softly.  
Richie lifted a hand and gently touched the back of Eddie's head. "Me, too," he replied.  
Eddie allowed himself to enjoy this. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so secure with someone, himself.  
Richie leaned into the embrace contentedly and continued to nuzzle Eddie's neck.

After a while, Eddie leaned over and gently captured Richie's lips with his, kissing him tenderly.  
Richie made a small surprised sound and kissed back. His hand in Eddie's hair faltered for a moment, then gently stroked through the soft waves.  
Eddie sighed delightedly into the kiss, enjoying the tenderness, sipping gingerly at Richie's lower lip. The response was a purr, and Eddie couldn't help but get the image of an oversized cat in his mind's eye. It fit, he thought. Richie was cuddly and in need of love like an overgrown pet.  
He smirked and then changed their position, since Richie's neck would surely hurt soon in this posture. So instead he moved so that they both sat facing each other, Eddie's legs tucked under Richie's.  
The man wearing glasses seemed to be quite okay with this change of position. He put both hands around Eddie's butt and pulled him closer with a jerk, deepening the kiss gently.  
Eddie laughed and put his arms loosely around Richie's neck, kissing back enthusiastically. It felt a little like he was young again, without a care in the world. Amazing how effortlessly Richie could make him feel that way.  
Richie made that purring sound again that Eddie had already grown fond of and tilted his head, playfully licking into Eddie's mouth. The smaller one tasted sweet tea and returned the favor. Within minutes they were making out like teenagers, only not quite as frantically.

"Do we have any more time...?" asked Richie between kisses.  
"At least two hours.", Eddie returned, immediately realizing what Richie was getting at. He pushed the taller man backwards onto the couch with gentle force and practically laid on top of him, attacking his mouth again with hungry kisses.  
Richie responded with the same urgency, stroking Eddie's back down with his big hands, grabbing his butt with appreciative greed and squeezing gently.  
Eddie giggled into the kiss, feeling a delightful spark of playful daring coursing through his body. He responded with a suggestive roll of his hips against Richie's, eagerly taking in the rumble of the man beneath him.  
Then there was Richie's hand fumbling between them, trying to tamper with Eddie's fly. Eddie made it easier for him, lifting his midsection a bit to make room between them. When Richie managed to undo the button and zipper, he let his hand dip in and Eddie moaned softly. The other's hand was warm and purposeful, massaging him through the thin fabric of his underwear.

"Hmm... equal rights for all..." muttered Eddie, and now in his turn he set about undoing Richie's pants. He didn't even bother with the underwear but lifted Richie's interested length right out.  
"Eds..." the bespectacled man gasped.  
"Not my name...," Eddie responded sweetly, kissing him demandingly. A quick nuzzle later, he had them both released and put his hand around them.  
Richie sighed with interest and ran his hand through his hair, gripping a little tighter and grinning as Eddie moaned in response.  
"I want to hear you." the bespectacled man purred, biting Eddie's exposed throat.  
The words shot straight to Eddie's loins and he moaned a little louder, began working them both in his hand.  
It wasn't easy, as Richie was well endowed , but he didn't have to wait long before the latter helped him out. Eddie enjoyed the feel of Richie's warm hand around his, and then the steady up and down went better. The larger man's teeth felt promising against his neck, and then there was a wet tongue stroking the bitten spot in a conciliatory way.  
Eddie whimpered and felt his hips thrust forward without his input. Richie at his neck rumbled with interest, imitating the rolling and rubbing the pad of his thumb over their tips, mixing the wetness gathering there.  
Eddie was in seventh heaven. He buried a hand in Richie's curls and kissed him hard, biting him below his prominent jaw.

"Bed. Now." he ordered a little breathlessly.  
Richie grunted in agreement, apparently having as little patience as Eddie. Anyway, before he realized what was happening, Eddie literally lost his footing as Richie threw him over his shoulder with a few sure grips.  
Eddie squealed as his world suddenly turned upside down and then giggled. Richie marched him toward the bedroom.  
"You're in good hands." the bespectacled man commented.  
Eddie laughed and drummed his palms on Richie's butt.  
Arriving at the bed, Richie carried the smaller man swingingly onto the mattress. Eddie laughed as he hopped a bit in the air from the force of the impact. Then Richie was already over him and kissed him breathlessly.  
"Lube?" he asked.  
Eddie pointed to the nightstand.  
For someone so tall, Richie could move pretty nimbly, Eddie thought.  
Richie immediately found what he was looking for and then he kissed the shorter man again, taking them both in his hand again, which was now slippery.

Eddie moaned into the kiss, pulling the other man tighter against him. This was all he craved. For a little while there was only the wet glide of Richie's hand and Eddie, too absorbed in it didn't even notice that the bespectacled man definitely had something else in mind.  
It wasn't until Richie's free hand pulled at his pants and underwear, and both were suddenly hanging down the back of his knees, that he realized what was going on. He didn't stop him, just whimpered expectantly into the kiss and then there was Richie's finger touching him gingerly on his most intimate part. It had been too long since anyone had touched him there and the mere cursory circling was enough to make his insides sing.  
"Richie..." he moaned, not knowing where to go first, forward into Richie's hand or back against his finger.  
Richie took the decision from him and took care of both, kissing the moan from Eddie's lips.  
The smaller man buried a hand in Richie's hair and held him in place, licking into his mouth demanding.  
Richie had already decided for himself that this was the best sex he had ever had. Eddie was perfect, tender, cuddly, and when the mood was right, fiery. He loved it already and fervently hoped that more would come in the future. Speaking of coming...

He moaned as Eddie bit his lip and worked it faster, dabbing a little harder between Eddie's legs. The smaller man gasped, whimpered, and moved frantically back and forth between Richie's hands. Richie thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight and increased his efforts until he was close to losing his temper himself.  
Eddie came first, Richie's name on his lips, a lust-drunk expression on his flushed face.  
Richie eagerly took in the sight and followed it seconds later with a long drawn out moan.  
Eddie gasped and eyed Richie through a fog of happiness, feeling him smile. Unlike his previous acquaintances, he thought Richie looked so handsome when he was lost in the moment. Presumably, that was a good condition to be in if you had just entered into a relationship with that very person. In any case, Eddie considered himself lucky and pulled Richie down to him so that he could express his gratitude in a heartfelt kiss.


	10. talks and plans

When it was time, Richie took Eddie home with Penny. He stayed to wait for Lilly so he could see her briefly. That alone sped up Eddie's heartbeat and confirmed his decision.  
Lilly was on fire when she got home and found not only her father, but Richie and Penny as well. She hugged them all and Richie took her in his arms, squeezing her tight.  
Beverly grinned from ear to ear, especially when she noticed Eddie wasn't wearing one of his own shirts.

"I found something really neat at the flea market!" trumpeted Lilly in childish excitement, taking her small backpack off her shoulders. "Richie, you won't believe it!"  
"I'm already excited about it!" assured Richie with an invested grin.  
Lilly pulled out what had to be the tackiest plate with a dog drawn on it Eddie had ever seen, a behemoth in bright colors with gold trim.  
Richie slapped his hands in front of his face, breathless. "Lilly, it's beautiful!" he said, entranced.  
Lilly beamed.  
Eddie rubbed the bridge of his nose, but grinned. Only Richie could like such an ugly thing, and he loved him a little for it.  
Beverly patted Eddie's shoulder. "Be strong, honey." she teased.  
Eddie laughed up and grinned at her. The redhead took a meaningful glance at his shirt and smirked with satisfaction.  
Eddie grinned wider and blushed.  
"Dad, can we put this up in my room?" asked Lilly, holding out the plate to Eddie.  
"But of course." her father relented, smiling as she hugged his legs.  
"Since we're standing together like this...Richie and I had this idea to get together for New Year's. What do you say? We could take Bill with us," Eddie then said.

Beverly thought it was a wonderful idea.  
"Oh, very nice! Will you bring some nice people, Richie?"  
Richie grinned. "Absolutely. I'll bring Stanley, Mike, and probably Ben too, if he can tear himself away from his work. All very nice guys," he said.  
"That sounds fabulous! Where are we celebrating?" asked Beverly.  
Richie and Eddie exchanged a look.  
"I guess here?" said Eddie then, and Richie nodded. "More space and a guest room. I doubt Bill can stand after two glasses of champagne."  
Beverly laughed. "True enough. We'll have enough snacks ready for him to prevent the worst."  
Richie grinned. He was already comfortable with Eddie's friends.  
"All right. I'll get back to you and then we can talk details. New Year's is practically around the corner," he said.  
Eddie smiled at him and nodded. "Absolutely. I'm looking forward to it." He stood in front of Richie a little hesitantly, as if he didn't want him to leave.  
Richie broke through that uncertainty by hugging him tightly and then kissing him gently on the mouth. "I'll text you, okay?" he said.

"Absolutely," Eddie replied and then put both arms around his neck to kiss him again, a little harder.  
Beverly grinned happily and Lilly still held the plate in her hands with an enthusiastic expression.  
"Daddy?" she mewed. "Are you guys together now?"  
Eddie laughed and nodded, blushing. Richie grinned widely.  
Lilly squealed happily and bounced on the spot. "Oh how great! Is Richie going to move in with us then?"  
Eddie gasped. "Easy, easy...decisions like that take time, Lilly," he soothed the little girl.  
Lilly was nonetheless bright-eyed. "It's okay, I can wait!" she announced, squeezing Richie's legs, then grabbing Beverly and pulling her along by the hand.  
Eddie breathed a sigh of relief when he and Richie were alone for a moment.  
"She's...impatient," he said apologetically.  
Richie laughed. "She's wonderful," he thought, "just like her father."  
Eddie beamed at him and went up on his toes to kiss him in thanks.  
Richie grinned happily as they parted again.  
"I'm going to miss you," he said honestly.  
"I'll miss you too," Eddie replied with a regretful smile. "But New Year's will come quickly. You can spend the night in my bed, too."  
That comforted Richie. "You're right. I'll write you a lot. Tell me if it gets to be too much. I get a little...overzealous sometimes."

"Don't worry about that for a minute. I'll be happy to hear from you," Eddie assured him with a smile.  
"Okay. Then...see you soon, Eddie.", Richie said, returning the smile.  
"I'll see you soon. Get home safe." Eddie bent down to pet Penny and then gave Richie a quick hug before leaving the house.  
"So...tell me everything," Beverly said as she and Eddie sat in the living room a little later, both with a cup of coffee in front of them.  
Eddie smiled. "Well...we're officially together. And the meeting was very nice. He's...I like him," he reported.  
Beverly grinned. "You like him."  
Eddie nodded.  
"I haven't heard you say that in ages," the redhead said with a pleased expression.  
Eddie lifted his shoulders. "It's just that I'm picky."  
"No, you just know what you want. That's a good quality," Beverly thought. "And other than that? Is he a good kisser?" she asked curiously.  
Eddie laughed and blushed.  
"Oh, so he kisses very well!" teased Beverly enthusiastically.  
"He's not just a good kisser," Eddie mumbled, blushing even redder.  
Beverly giggled and swatted at him with one of the sofa cushions. "Edward Kasprak! Have you two desecrated the bed?!"  
Eddie fended off the blows and laughed sheepishly. "Well, not to the very last, but we got to know each other a little," he confessed.  
"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie...and how was it?" asked Beverly excitedly.  
Eddie grinned. "Pretty much the best sex I've ever had," he finally blurted out.  
Beverly clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Oh my god, finally! That sounds fabulous! Any quirks? Any snags?"  
"None, as far as I can tell. I think he needs a boost of confidence now and then, but that just makes him cute. Once he gets going, it's not an issue. And well... whether it's a hook remains to be seen, but he..." He broke off, thinking about how to put it elegantly. "He's... pretty well endowed, let's put it that way."  
Beverly giggled girlishly. "Oho...and you like that?"  
Eddie grinned and nodded, blushing again.  
"You never cease to amaze me, Eddie. But I'm glad to see you two there together so well. In every way." She grinned at her friend. "From what I can tell, he's downright likable. He looks at you all in love. And with Lilly, he's really sweet as pie," she thought.  
Eddie smiled. "He does, doesn't he? He really likes her. And she likes him, too. He even let her paint his nails."  
Beverly made a delighted sound. "Eddie, definitely keep that one."  
"I don't plan on letting him go so soon," Eddie said with a grin.  
Beverly returned the grin and they toasted with their coffee cups.

As promised, Eddie helped his little girl hang the plate in her room. Then he made them something delicious for dinner and listened to Lilly's descriptions of the flea market. Beverly had also given her a new nail polish, which she presented to her father on ladylike outstretched fingers.  
"Beverly is so talented with nail polish. She never messes up!" the girl declared.  
Eddie smiled. "Yes, she's very good with it." he agreed with her, filling Lilly's plate with vegetables and fish sticks.  
She eyed Eddie. "Dad, you like Richie, don't you?" she then asked.  
Eddie smiled. "Yes, sweetheart, I do. Do you like him then?" he returned the question.  
Lilly looked at him seriously. "Richie is really great. He's so sweet and never scolds. Did you see he's still wearing my Christmas present?"  
Yes, it had definitely caught Eddie's eye. He had quietly been immensely happy about it.  
"Yes, he does. He really likes it." he said with a smile.  
"Thomas would never have done that," Lilly thought, stuffing one fish stick in her mouth at a time.  
Thomas had been the only acquaintance Eddie had met for any length of time. He'd been all right, but he hadn't connected with kids at all. Lilly he had either ignored or been annoyed by, though she had visibly tried hard not to impose. It had broken Eddie's heart to see her like that and he had told Thomas so one evening. Thomas hadn't even stayed until after dinner and Lilly had started crying over the lasagna, terrified to have been to blame. Eddie had held her for a long time, reassuring her that she hadn't done anything wrong, that Thomas just hadn't fit in with them.

Eddie smiled as he remembered and nodded. "True, Thomas would never have done that. But Richie's different."  
Lilly grinned, chewing. "Richie's great," she affirmed.  
Knowing that his daughter got along so well with his friend relieved him immensely.  
They ate their dinner and then Lilly went to her room to play. Eddie lay down on the couch and turned on the TV, letting something play in the background while he pulled out his cell phone.  
Richie had texted him. He smiled as he read through the messages.  
Richie: Penny has a new toy!  
He had sent a photo with it. In it was Penny playing tug-of-war with Richie, a little pink and blue striped rope in her mouth. Richie looked incredibly cute on it, a big laugh on his face, his long legs stretched out.  
Eddie sighed. He still couldn't quite believe his luck. Richie seemed to have the whole package. A great character, heart, a good sense of kids, and on top of that, he was just Eddie's type. And the little bit of insecurity that sometimes flashed through made him all the more endearing. That was what Eddie always wanted. A human being, not a perfect machine.

Eddie: She deserved that! Such a good girl!  
He thought for a moment and then added something.  
Eddie: You look good :)  
Immediately a message came back.  
Richie: Oh! <3 Thanks!  
Eddie grinned and lifted the cell phone, snapped a picture of himself and sent it to Richie.  
Richie: Ohhhhh! <3 I love your dimples when you smile! <3  
Eddie laughed and felt heat rise to his face.  
Eddie: You're making me feel embarrassed....  
Richie: ;-) <3 Seriously, my knees go weak when I see you smile.

Eddie felt butterflies in his stomach and felt a bit like he was sixteen.  
Eddie: You are incredibly adorable, you know that? <3  
Richie: >__< <3 now you're embarrassing me  
Eddie: <3 what are you doing right now?  
Richie: Besides grinning like an idiot in love? I'm lounging on the couch.  
Eddie: So am I! We just had dinner. Lilly was raving about you.  
Richie: Awww did she? That sweet little girl! <3

Eddie smiled.  
Eddie: She really likes you. I was thinking earlier about how she burst into tears when my last potential boyfriend left without a word after I called him out on not being able to handle her.  
He bit his lip.  
Eddie: Sorry if that was too much....  
Richie: No, you don't have to apologize. It just hurts me that someone might not like her. :(( Sorry, but then that was an absolute idiot.  
Eddie: He was. I felt so bad for her.  
Richie: You are a great dad!!! Don't worry about it!

Eddie gnawed on his lower lip as he unexpectedly became a little emotional. Of course, he kept hearing from Beverly and Bill that he was a good father, but this was different. Richie barely knew him.  
Eddie: Can I call you?  
Richie: Sure.

Eddie took a deep breath and called Richie. Right after the first ring, there was an answer.  
"Hey." said Richie's deep voice.  
Eddie immediately felt better.  
"Hey." he replied with a smile. "Thanks for your time."  
Richie laughed softly on the other end. "Are you kidding? Anytime for you."  
Eddie laughed with him. "Thanks. I'm so used to my partners not having much time for me as a rule."  
Richie made an ungracious noise. "Heavens, what idiots...how can anyone not have time for you?"

Eddie smiled. "I told you, you're incredibly adorable."  
Richie laughed sheepishly. "Same."  
They were silent for a moment.  
"Are you pensive? About your conversation with Lilly?" asked Richie then.  
"A little, yeah," Eddie confessed. "It reminded me of just this other guy and how different it was with him."  
"Does this guy have a name?" asked Richie cautiously.  
"Thomas."  
"Can I call him Idiot Thomas?"

That made Eddie laugh heartily.  
"All right, do that. It's true, after all," he said.  
Richie returned the laugh. "Is anything else keeping you busy?"  
"Not really. I wanted to hear your voice," Eddie said.  
Richie made a small noise. "Eddie..."  
Eddie grinned. "I like your voice.  
"I like your voice, too." retorted Richie. "By the way, I let the guys know, and all three of them are excited to come."  
"Really? That's just great! I'm sure Bill will come, too. I'm looking forward to meeting everyone."

"Me too," Richie said. "I'll bring my new pajamas."  
Eddie laughed. "Yeah? To go with your bacon socks?" he teased.  
"My bacon socks are the undisputed number one item in my closet."  
They laughed.  
Eddie played with the hem of his sweater.  
"What are you doing for the next few days?" he asked.  
"Honestly? Waiting for New Year's.", Richie said with an embarrassed laugh.  
Eddie laughed with him. "Well, it's not that much longer. I'm sure it'll be tremendously fun."  
"I'm sure it will. Do you want me to bring rockets? Can Lilly shoot some?" asked Richie.

"Under supervision, yes. She likes sparklers." Eddie smiled.  
"Yeah? Wonderful, I'll bring some then."  
"That's sweet of you."  
Richie made a little happy noise. "What's your friend Bill up to?" he then asked. "And Beverly?"  
"Bev's a fashion designer," Eddie said. "She's really good, sometimes she surprises me with a piece of clothing. Bill is a writer, mostly horror novels."  
"Oh wow. Very creative." marveled Richie.  
Eddie grinned. "What do your people do?"  
"Mike has a small bookstore. Ben is an architect and Stanley is an ornithologist. He does research on birds." explained Richie.  
"Oh, that sounds interesting. Kind of a good fit for Stanley," Eddie thought.  
Richie grinned. "He'd be happy to hear that."  
Eddie laughed. "Then I'll mention it at the party."

For a moment, they were both silent.  
"Is it bad that I miss you already?" then Eddie murmured softly. He didn't mean to cling, but he was actually missing Richie already.  
"No, not bad at all. I miss you already too, Eds.", Richie replied softly.  
"Not my name.", Eddie said with a smile.  
Richie laughed softly. "I miss you, baby." he tried again.  
Eddie bit his lips at the pet name.  
"Richie..." he mumbled.  
"Yeah, baby?" the bespectacled man said with a purr.  
Eddie groaned and ran his hand over his face.  
"For heaven's sake, don't do that. You know exactly what that does to me, you jerk."  
Richie chuckled. "Me? I don't know anything about anything," he said innocently.  
Eddie snorted. "Well, sure, you..." He felt a spark of interest flare inside him and tried to ignore it. Now was not the time for phone sex.

"I like your temper," Richie said then.  
Eddie swallowed. At least not yet.  
"I'll remind you of that the first time you experience me behind the steering wheel," he said only half-jokingly.  
Richie laughed. "I'll probably melt away."  
"Oh you..." chided Eddie with a grin.  
"Not that I don't every time I see you anyway," Richie said.  
"Oh, God, stop it," Eddie muttered but felt himself blushing.  
Richie seemed to know it, too. Anyway, he laughed teasingly into the phone.  
"Are you getting embarrassed, baby?"  
"I'm about to hang up," Eddie threatened, even though they both knew it was an empty threat.

"Oh don't... I'll be a good boy," Richie pleaded.   
"You better be, or I'll put Penny's leash on you," Eddie muttered.  
Richie clicked his tongue. "That sounds more like a promise than a threat."  
Eddie groaned. "I knew you'd react that way..."  
"Hey, you started it," Richie defended himself.  
"Guilty." admitted Eddie. He thought about it for a moment. "Is that your thing? Being put on a leash, I mean?" he then asked curiously and not without interest.  
Richie made a thoughtful noise.  
"I've never tried it, but I wouldn't be averse to it. I mean, I do find some things in that direction to be a turn-on."  
Since when had their conversation taken this direction?

Eddie swallowed. "Yeah? Like what?" he wanted to know.  
Richie hesitated for a moment. "We can talk about those details next time we see each other, too. I don't want this to make you uncomfortable," he said softly.  
Eddie closed his eyes briefly as affection for this man overcame him.  
"Spit it out already, Richie. What makes you hot?" he asked firmly.  
Richie cleared his throat. "Well... I'm not averse to leather," he then began.  
Eddie gnawed on his lower lip. "Leather, then. In what form?" he inquired  
"Harnesses. Collars.", Richie replied.  
Eddie thought of Richie's broad chest and could picture it immediately.  
"Mmm... sure looks good on you," he commented. He heard Richie's relieved laugh on the other end.  
"I was afraid you'd run when I told you about it," he confessed.  
Eddie made an ungracious noise. "Because of leather? Nonsense. I think I have a thing for it, too. At least when you wear it. I like to learn new things about you."  
"You're wonderful, you know that?" said Richie warmly.

Eddie blushed again. "Focus on what's important. Leather. What else?" he said sternly to hide his emotion.  
He could tell by Richie's gentle laugh that it was noticed anyway.  
"Let me think... I'm comfortable being a service top, but with the right person, I'm also comfortable being passive. Gives me a good opportunity to let go and relinquish control," he said.  
Eddie nodded. "Can you imagine doing that with me?" he asked.  
"Are you kidding? Absolutely." was the prompt reply.  
Eddie grinned. "I'm glad to hear that. I like being both passive and active." he informed.  
"I thought so, you little size queen," Richie teased.  
"Hey..." protested Eddie. "Size queen yes, small no."  
Richie laughed heartily. "All right."

"Anything else I should know?" asked Eddie with a smile.  
"I'm not squeamish," Richie agreed. "I can take a lot. A slap here and there is quite welcome."  
Eddie nodded. "Noted. I'm not squeamish either. I hate it when people handle me with gloves just because I'm.... shorter."  
"I can relate to that," Richie said. "I hereby promise you that I will never treat you like a raw egg unnecessarily."  
"Thank you. That's important to me," Eddie said honestly.  
"But cuddling is okay?", Richie made sure.  
"Absolutely. Cuddling and tenderness are a must," Eddie confirmed.  
Richie breathed an audible sigh of relief. "That's good. Because I'm a world-class cuddler."  
Eddie laughed. "That's a good thing. Because so am I."

"Well, that all sounds wonderful. Good restraint-free sex and cuddles afterwards. We'll figure out all the details together," Richie said delightedly.  
That did sound wonderful.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that," Eddie replied with a smile.  
"I was really lucky to meet you and Lilly," Richie then said.  
Eddie grinned and played with the hem of his sweater again. "I feel the same way," he confessed.  
Richie laughed softly. "Can I wear something pretty for you on New Year's? For after the celebration?" he asked.

Immediately, highly appealing images popped into Eddie's head.  
"I'd be very happy about that." He paused a bit before adding. "I don't want to plan too far ahead, but.... If we're both feeling up to it, I wouldn't mind if we went further than last time."  
He just wanted to let Richie know, in no uncertain terms, that he was ready for this.  
"I'm really glad to hear that. And I'd like that too, Eddie," Richie assured him gently. "And I'm right there with you.... let's make it a spur of the moment decision. No pressure."  
What had Eddie done to deserve this? He held the phone a little tighter.  
"If I were with you, I'd give you a big hug right now," he mumbled.  
Richie's laugh was like the rising sun.  
"Me too, handsome." he said tenderly.  
"We'll make up for it, won't we?" asked Eddie.  
"By all means. I won't leave your side on New Year's Day. Except for when I play with Lilly."  
Eddie smiled. He could hardly wait.


	11. New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded as far as I had written this baby, so the upload pacing won´t be as quick from now on, since I have to write again first. But of course I will write it until it ends!

New Year's could not come fast enough. Eddie had meticulously spruced up the house and thought of everything. Lilly ran around in excited anticipation and gave her father a hand here and there.  
Beverly arrived first, her arms full with cake and a small travel bag.  
They greeted each other profusely and then she helped him set up the various goodies in the kitchen. They had agreed in advance not to serve hard liquor, only champagne.  
When the doorbell rang again, Eddie instinctively knew it was Richie. He hurriedly opened the door for him, then grinned broadly as Richie stood before him just as loaded as Beverly, Penny at his feet.  
Eddie took the clothes from him and then stood on his tiptoes to hug the taller man tightly.  
He squealed as he lost his footing for a few seconds because Richie had to lift him up in reunion.

Richie laughed and set Eddie back on his feet before taking his face in both hands and kissing him gently.  
"Hey." he murmured as they parted ways again.  
Eddie beamed at him. "Hey." he replied, kissing him again, a little more intensely this time. "I missed you."  
Richie grinned. "I missed you, too. I hope spring rolls are good? I brought a ton of them."  
"Perfect." said Eddie, taking a step aside as Lilly came rushing around the corner.  
"Richie!"  
Richie laughed and caught the girl, immediately lifting her onto his arm. "Hello, little one. I missed you too."  
Lilly hugged him tightly. "I missed you too! Is Stanley coming too?"  
Richie grinned. "Yes, Stanley's coming, too. And Mike and Ben, all very dear friends of mine."  
Lilly laughed at him. "You have great friends, I'm looking forward to it!"

"Well, I thought I heard something there," Beverly said amused as she joined them.  
Richie laughed and put Lilly back down, who immediately cuddled Penny.  
While they were still standing in the hallway, the doorbell rang again. Eddie opened and grinned when he saw Bill.  
"Good to see you." They hugged tightly and then Bill entered , hugging Beverly as well.

"You must be Richie." the short man said with a gentle smile, offering Richie his hand.  
"That's right. Bill, I presume?" They shook hands.  
"Eddie said you were tall, but wow, you're really tall," Bill commented.  
Richie laughed. "Wait until you see my friend Mike, he's even taller."  
"Oh my gosh." Bill laughed and they went into the living room, spread out on the huge couch, talking about this and that.  
When the doorbell rang again, Richie jumped up. "Those must be my boys," he said, greeting Stanley and Ben at the door. They greeted each other loudly and patted each other on the back.  
"Let me introduce you. This is Stanley, the bird man, and Ben, the architect." said Richie happily as he ushered the guests into the living room.

Hands were shaken and names exchanged. Eddie didn't miss how interested Beverly was eyeing Ben and moved aside so he could sit next to her. Bill and Stanley seemed to be getting along well, too.  
Richie grinned contentedly, happy that the reunion of friends was going so smoothly.  
Mike appeared last, bringin a ton of different cupcakes. Bill noted that Richie was right. Mike was huge. The writer felt equally small and taken when the tall man shook his hand, smiling winningly.  
"Bill Denbrough... I have a whole shelf in my store just with your books," he said.  
"Oh.", Bill went on, turning pink. "Read them, too, or...?"  
"Of course. I love every single novel.", Mike said straightforwardly, and Eddie grinned as Bill rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment in response.  
"I'm very glad to hear that. You have a bookstore?" the writer said flattered.  
"Yeah, small but mine." Mike grinned. "I can give you the address if you're ever in the neighborhood."  
"Sure, I'd love to." Bill nodded eagerly.  
Richie gave Eddie a meaningful look, which Eddie returned.  
Lilly sat between Beverly and Stanley, asking the latter about birds. Stanley was more than pleased with her interest and tried his best to express his knowledge in a child-friendly way. All in all, the two groups seemed to understand each other at first sight.

After a little chit-chat, they agreed to check the kitchen for the food situation. They found that they had more than enough and Lilly, wide-eyed, asked for one of the colorful cupcakes. Eddie allowed it and she happily obliged. Mike grinned, pleased with the response. Lilly sat happily among the adults, thoughtfully snacking on her cupcake, Penny at her feet, hoping to catch a few crumbs.  
To Eddie's delight, none of Richie's friends passed over the little girl. Stanley told her about his birds, Mike told her about his cupcake recipe he was going to write down for her, and Ben promised her photos of his Lego house he was building at home. Eddie enjoyed seeing Richie in the midst of all the people as he blossomed and seemed to shine even brighter. He sensed that he was seriously falling in love with him at that moment and it gave him a comforting warm feeling.

Beverly's indignant outcry snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"No, I don't believe that until I see a picture!" she protested.  
Ben laughed. "I swear to you. Wait..." He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and searched through his pictures for the proof photo. When he found it, he showed it to Beverly.  
"Oh my God... that's really you?"  
Ben grinned, nodding. "Yes. I know I was pretty fat."  
Beverly playfully swatted at him. "You were cute, stop it already! I definitely would have sat with you in high school."  
Eddie smirked as Ben turned pink in response. Apparently the redhead had hit the mark.  
"Oh come on...no one wanted to sit with me," Ben fended off.  
"You don't know me, mister, I would have sat with you," Beverly insisted, poking him in the chest with an outstretched index finger.  
This made Ben laugh. "All right, I believe you."  
Beverly grinned broadly at him.  
Eddie had a feeling that the meeting could possibly develop into something more, and the thought appealed to him. 

They got to know each other for a while and Eddie was pleased to see that they all got along very well. Ben and Beverly quickly became as familiar with each other as if they had known each other forever. Bill was obviously interested in Mike, who immediately responded to the admittedly very cute and cautious flirting attempts and returned them. Eddie suspected that tonight the drunken version of Bill would show himself, hopelessly clumsy and adorable. He was curious to see how Mike would react to this. If his current permanent smirk was anything to go by, he would probably be blown away as soon as Bill turned into a giggling teenager.  
Eddie, at least, thought the constellation was quite successful and grinned with amusement. His eyes crossed with Richie's, who also smiled knowingly.

When they all got hungry, they gathered in the kitchen to heat up the food they had brought and to hand out drinks. Richie brewed them a massive pot of tea and with plates full they returned to the living room where they all ate together.  
"If we're all brave enough, we can do karaoke later," Eddie said. Lilly agreed enthusiastically. Stanley groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Laughing, Richie poked him in the side. "Come on... It'll be fun. After a glass of champagne, you'll be singing along anyway, and not badly at that," he comforted.  
"Oho, do we have a secret talent here?" Beverly teased gently.  
Stanley waved it off but Richie and Ben nodded eagerly.  
"Put on anything from the late eighties and I guarantee he can sing along," Ben said.  
Lilly was positively adoring Stanley, full of anticipation of being serenaded.  
"That's perfect, we've got all the Queen songs," Eddie said with a grin.  
Stanley wanted to die.

Three glasses of champagne later, he was belting out "somebody to love" with fervour and everyone else applauded enthusiastically when he finished. Richie pressed another glass of champagne into his hand and patted him on the back. Before midnight came, Lilly fell asleep for a while and Richie let her lean against his side, smiling at Eddie who gave him a loving kiss and handed him a cup of tea.  
Even Bill got carried away with a song at some point and even though he and Mike sang terribly off-key, they were clearly having a lot of fun.  
As midnight approached, Richie handed Lilly the box of sparklers. "We'll light them together, shall we?" he said, laughing as the girl hugged him, beaming with joy.  
Eddie eyed them both and smiled warmly. He was still pleased every time by how well Richie and his little girl got along.  
The whole group gradually got ready to put on their jackets and shoes to go out and watch the fireworks. Eddie helped Lilly zip up her jacket and put a hat on her. Richie pulled out the lighter he had brought and took the pack of sparklers.  
It was cold enough outside to make their breath visible in little clouds. Eddie hunched his shoulders and smiled as Richie gently rubbed his upper arms.  
Lilly tugged impatiently at Richie's sleeve.  
"Can we get started?" she asked, her eyes wide.  
The bespectacled man laughed and nodded, handing her the packet.  
"Get some out then."  
Lilly opened the box and ceremoniously handed each of them one of the thin sticks.  
Richie lit the sparklers in turn, much to the little girl's delight. Eddie made sure she held the sparking stick away from her body.  
Stanley looked at his wristwatch. "Twenty seconds to go, guys," he announced and they started counting down together. When they reached zero, they hugged and wished each other a Happy New Year. Eddie kissed Lilly on the cheek and Richie on the cool lips.  
"Happy New Year, Richie." he murmured with a smile.


	12. cupcakes

Beverly planted a kiss on each of their cheeks and Ben was brave enough to return the gesture, even though they had only just met.  
Bill eyed Mike with wide eyes but was obviously too shy to do anything similar. Mike didn't miss this and he hugged the smaller man significantly longer than the others.  
Eddie smirked as he eyed the two. Apparently something was brewing on two fronts. The thought that Richie's and his circle of friends might develop into couples appealed to him.  
They watched the fireworks until it got too cold and they went back inside.

Lilly was quite tired and asked Richie to put her to bed. Eddie pressed a kiss to the taller man's cheek and nodded with a smile.  
"Go ahead.", he said softly.  
Richie followed Lilly and Penny ran after them.  
Lilly brushed her teeth dutifully, telling Richie about her school as she did so. The bespectacled man grinned and listened intently. After Lilly had washed and changed into her pyjamas, she crawled into bed. Richie sat with her and tucked her in. Penny lay down in front of the bed.  
"Do you like to stay here?", Richie asked the little dog, amused. Penny wagged her tail.

Lilly giggled. "She's so sweet." she said.  
Richie grinned. "She is. And she likes you a lot. So do I."  
Lilly nodded. "I like you too, Richie." She quietened down. "Will you promise me something?", she asked then.  
"Sure thing." Richie eyed her.  
"You always have to be honest with Dad. And if you ever don't like me anymore, you have to tell him, promise?", the girl said with a serious face.  
Richie thought back to the story with Thomas and felt a twinge.  
"I promise. But I can tell you right now that will never happen. I love you both immensely, Lilly," he said.  
Lilly looked at him with wide eyes, as if trying to weigh whether Richie was telling the truth.   
Richie looked back, taking the girl seriously.  
"I'm sorry someone made you feel like you were interrupting," he said softly. "I think... I think that he was a bit of a jerk. Nicely put."

Lilly chewed her lower lip, obviously nervous.  
"Your dad and you, you only come together. Just like Penny and I only come. And that's wonderful." Richie smiled at her.  
The girl smiled back a little. "Yes...?"  
"Absolutely." assured Richie, stroking her hair gently. "And anytime you want to talk, about anything.... you can always come to me, okay?"  
Now Lilly smiled wider. "Okay. Thanks."  
"Let's make waffles in the morning, huh?", suggested Richie.  
Lilly giggled and nodded.  
Richie gave her a kiss on the hair. "Sleep tight, love."  
"You too, Richie."

When Richie came back into the living room, Eddie looked up, smiling at him as Richie joined him on the couch.  
Richie nodded. "Yeah, she did. Penny wanted to stay with her." He put an arm around Eddie's shoulders and pressed a kiss against his temple.   
"She's incredibly sweet... she was worried about Thomas, I guess," he said.  
Eddie looked alarmed. "Is she alright?"  
"Yeah, don't worry. I was able to calm her down." Richie smiled. "She asked me to promise her to always be honest with you," he said.  
Eddie made a thoughtful noise.   
Richie nudged him gently. "She wants to make sure you don't get hurt," he explained gently.  
Eddie nodded. "Oh god... Sometimes I want to cry... she shouldn't be so sensitive at this age," he murmured.  
Richie kissed his cheek. "I guess she gets that from her daddy," he said with a smile.

Bill was busy drinking another glass of champagne, much to Beverly's delight. She knew full well that her friend would be adorably silly in half an hour at the most. Alcohol was not Bill's strong point.  
Mike seemed to have the same thing running through his head. Anyway, he gave Beverly a knowing look and gently took the emptied glass from Bill's hand to set it down at a safe distance.  
Beverly grinned conspiratorially and then turned her attention back to Ben, who hadn't left her side for hours.  
Mike eyed Bill, who had gotten some colour in his face.  
"Don't forget to eat something," he advised good-naturedly and pushed a cupcake towards Bill.  
Bill grinned endearingly at him, not completely drunk but definitely buzzed.  
"Do you always look after strangers like that?", he teased.  
Mike laughed. "Well... we´re not strangers after all, and I guess if someone can't quite hold their liquor, I should," he responded.  
Bill grinned. "Are you always this circumspect?"  
"Most of the time, yeah." said Mike.  
Bill grinned wider and obediently broke off a piece of the cupcake, shoving it into his mouth.  
"I bet your girlfriend appreciates your caring," he said, giving Mike a curious look.  
Mike had to stifle a grin. Bill wasn't particularly subtle when drunk, anyway.  
"I don't have a girlfriend.", he said with an amused expression.

"You don't? Oh...", Bill made with an exaggeratedly surprised expression. "A boyfriend maybe...?", he then echoed, his eyes fixed on his cupcake.  
"No boyfriend either.", Mike replied, smirking.  
Bill's relief was plain to see on the short man's face.  
"Oh... that's too bad."  
Mike grinned. "You think so?"  
"No, not really.", confessed Bill, grinning endearingly.  
Mike laughed. "You're easy to figure out.", he teased.  
"I guess I'm a little drunk and not paying attention to my guard anymore," Bill said, blushing.  
"It doesn't matter.", Mike said with a broad smile and eyed Bill. "Why are you asking so conspicuously inconspicuous?"

Bill bit his lip and lowered his eyes to his cupcake again.  
"Can't you guess?", he mumbled sheepishly.  
Mike smiled. He liked this mixture of shy and awkwardly interested.  
"I think I can guess," he said with a warm smile.  
Bill met his gaze and grinned mischievously.

A few hours later, they all decided to get ready for bed. Eddie showed the guests their sleeping arrangements.  
Beverly, Ben and Stanley opted for the huge comfy couch, Mike and Bill for the guest room. Eddie grinned at the choice. He knew Beverly wouldn't rush into anything, even though she obviously liked Ben. With Bill combined with alcohol, he couldn't guarantee anything. Mike, however, seemed sober and sensible enough and as Richie assured him in a murmur, there was no way the tall man would take advantage of the situation.  
Eddie smiled and pressed a kiss to Richie's cheek.  
"I've come to expect nothing less from your friends," he said softly.  
Richie grinned happily. They wished the others a good night and then retired to Eddie's bedroom.

Richie laughed as he closed the door behind them.  
"Wow... I don't know what happened there today, but could it be that two potential couples just found each other?" he said.  
"It seems so. I'm quite surprised too, but I have to say they're all a good match," Eddie replied and took Richie's hand, pulling him closer.  
Richie grinned, putting his hands on the smaller man's hips.  
"They certainly are," he agreed, looking warmly at Eddie. He leaned forward a little and kissed him affectionately.  
"Thank you for a lovely day," he said.  
Eddie smiled. "I have to thank you. I haven't had such a nice New Year in a long time," he replied.  
"I feel the same way," Richie said, grinning as Eddie's arms wrapped around his neck.

"How tired are you?", the shorter one asked, biting his lip.  
Richie smirked. "Not a bit," he purred, kissing his boyfriend again. "Do you want to see what I'm wearing underneath...?"  
Eddie made a curious noise. "A surprise?", he asked with interest.  
Richie nodded with a grin. He fervently hoped the other man would like it.  
Eddie slipped both hands under the hem of the jumper Richie was wearing and slowly pushed the fabric up. He made a small noise when he saw black leather straps.  
"Richie..." Once the jumper was removed, Eddie eyed the tight harness devotedly. It was simple, running double-rowed over the man's broad chest and had a metal ring in the centre front.

"Happy New Year...," Eddie murmured, stroking the soft leather with the flat of his hand. "You do realise I'm going to put you to bed now...?"  
Richie laughed. "I'm asking for it." Apparently he had hit the mark with his choice.  
Eddie hooked two fingers into the metal ring and pulled Richie by it towards the bed, his gaze hungry.  
Richie felt a comforting shiver. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that. He grunted as Eddie manoeuvred him around and pushed him onto the bed with gentle force.  
Once Richie was on the bed, Eddie climbed over him and sat on his thighs.  
"I hope I have permission to take a closer look...?", he said with a suggestive grin.

Richie smirked. "You just want to look...?"  
"Do I have permission to touch it too...?" Eddie grinned.  
Richie pretended to be thoughtful. "If you make a good bribe?"  
Eddie laughed and leaned forward to kiss the taller man with relish.  
Richie made a happy noise into the kiss, stroking along Eddie's sides.  
When they parted again, Eddie grinned at him.   
"Well...?", he echoed.  
"I'll allow it," Richie decided magnanimously.  
Eddie laughed and sent a little kiss after him before he set about undoing Richie's trousers.


	13. I love you

The taller one watched him with interest and lifted his hips so Eddie could take his trousers off.  
"So... we did talk about this...", Eddie then said. "How are you doing with the idea of me riding you?", he asked.  
Richie groaned softly. "Good? Very good. Over the top good. You got any condoms?"  
Eddie nodded and pulled open the drawer of the bedside table.  
"All there." He smiled and gently took Richie's face in both hands. "Thanks for this."  
Richie smiled warmly, covering Eddie's hands with his. "Likewise... I still felt like I hit the jackpot," he confessed.  
Eddie turned pink, smiled wider.  
"God, you're perfect...", he murmured, kissing him deeply.

The kiss continued, grew more desperate and then Eddie could wait no longer. He quickly removed his clothes and then leaned over Richie's crotch, taking the elastic waistband of his underwear between his teeth and pulling the fabric down.  
Richie sighed at the sight and bit his lower lip.  
"Someday I want you to tie me to the bed," he muttered.  
Eddie looked up at him with flashing eyes.  
"Yeah...? Would you like that? Being completely at my mercy...?", he countered, obviously taken with the idea.  
Richie nodded. "Oh yeah... I bet you'd use the situation in the best way."  
Eddie grinned at him lurkingly. "I'm sure I'd think of a thing or two..." He stroked along Richie's thigh. "Will do.", he promised, leaning forward to trace Richie's length with his tongue.

Richie sighed in response. "Eddie..."  
The shorter one made a hungry noise and started caressing Richie without haste.  
Richie was in heaven. He didn't spare whispered words of encouragement and ran gentle fingers through Eddie's hair until the smaller one had to let go of him so it wasn't over too quickly.  
Eddie licked the corner of his mouth and then fished the condom and lube out of the drawer.  
"May I...?", asked Richie, offering Eddie two fingers.  
Eddie understood and nodded, applying lube to the other man's fingers and then positioning himself at stomach level over the taller one.  
Richie stroked Eddie's thighs reassuringly with his free hand while he searched for the man's most intimate part with the other. When he found it and stroked it gently, Eddie groaned.

Richie watched him in fascination, still marvelling at how he had managed to touch this wonderful man.   
Eddie's dark doe eyes looked back into his as he moved gingerly against the massaging fingers. Richie timed the right moment and licked his dry lips as the first finger slid slowly into the man above him.  
Eddie's mouth opened and for a moment his eyes closed as he savoured the sensation.  
"Richie...", the shorter man sighed, looking up at him with melting eyes.  
Richie smiled, withdrew his finger and then let it slide in again, deeper this time.  
"Good like this?", he asked softly.  
"So good... mh..." Eddie bit his lower lip and rolled his hips gingerly.

They took their time getting Eddie ready, staying communicative the whole time. Richie already loved how devoted Eddie was, all in the moment. He stroked the man's chest, the tattooed writing, and smiled when Eddie whispered for more.  
Richie took care of the condom, carefully slipping it on and not sparing the lube.   
Then, as Eddie lowered himself onto Richie, a long drawn out moan dripped from his lips.  
Richie held him around the hips and helped him with the first up and down, entranced by the sight. This felt so familiar, like two pieces of a puzzle that meshed perfectly. Nothing was awkward, as it often was when he ended up in bed with someone. No insecurities, no misunderstandings. This was perfect.  
He whispered to Eddie how beautiful he was, how good he felt, and the smaller man whimpered as he heard the words, obviously overwhelmed.

After a while, Eddie bent over, grabbed Richie's shoulders and held onto them while he increased the pace, moaning Richie's name.  
The taller one stroked both hands over all the warm skin as if to memorise the texture. He bit his lip as his hands gripped Eddie's bottom, squeezing it with pleasurable greed, and then he gave one side a gentle smack.  
Eddie's reaction was more intense than he had expected. The shorter man groaned loudly, a little breathlessly, and pressed himself harder against Richie's big hands.  
That was enough to make Richie's thinking stop for a moment. He gave him another blow with the flat of his hand, on the other side this time, and Eddie's head slumped between his shoulders, his moans loud and urgent.  
Richie felt the man's hot breath against his face and couldn't help but lift his head, catching Eddie's lips hungrily with his own. He suspected they both wouldn't last long and wanted to let this wonderful man know how much he needed this. So he kissed him passionately, licking into his mouth and Eddie whimpered, increasing the steady up and down until he was practically bouncing in Richie's lap.

Eddie made little breathless noises, moaned against Richie's lips and whispered a request for permission to come, which gave Richie a medium heart attack. He gave Eddie mumbled permission, ordered him to be loud and let him hear how much he wanted this.  
In retrospect, it was probably good that the walls in the house were thick. Eddie, at least, was anything but quiet, following Richie's command fervently. Richie had just enough time to watch his boyfriend lose his temper before he himself couldn´t hold back any longer and moaned Eddie's name, no less quietly.  
It took them a little while to come down from their high together. Richie stroked protectively along Eddie's back and bottom, murmuring affectionate words to him and grinning when Eddie chuckled endearingly.   
Eddie pulled the taller man into a tender kiss, gently murmuring the three important words because he was sure of them now.

Richie blinked in surprise, eyed Eddie wide, and Eddie smiled, murmuring the three words again to make sure Richie understood.  
"Eddie..." The taller one stroked somewhat unsteady fingers through Eddie's hair, obviously emotional at the confession.  
"I love you too.", he retorted with such seriousness that Eddie had to bite his lip as his eyes suddenly filled with tears.  
Richie seemed to understand. He held him in his arms and kissed his hair, whispering soothing words until Eddie regained his composure and kissed Richie again, so grateful.  
They laid together like that for a while, savoring the moment until they got up to take a shower.   
Richie couldn't stop grinning.


End file.
